Justice League The Golden Age of Heroes
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: Follow the adventures of the Justice League in this new universe, which reintroduces the heroes in new adventures, revamped backgrounds and events based on some of the best stories of the DC comics. I hope you enjoy this series, and be sure to let me know what you think. Some romance will be in here, but you can guess what they are. R
1. Invasion Part 1

I'm here with a brand new fic, this one involving the Justice League with an alternate universe. I hope you enjoy it.

The Invasion Part 1 of 3

(Metropolis, Saturday, November 3rd, 15:09)

Th people of the city of Metropolis were just daily, everyday people. They had jobs, families and other normal things. But Metropolis isn't a normal city; it has a powerful protector.

But on this day like any other days, people were just doing the daily routine, such as playing games, walking down the street to get to work and many other normal things. That is…until people noticed the sky darkening.

People look up in shock and awe as they saw a large meteor coming down to them. The people scrambled, but a young teen stood by and sighs. "Great…just what we need." He said as he pressed a button on his watch, as a red blur flew through the sky towards the meteor.

(Meanwhile…in Space)

The meteor was heading for Earth at this time, but someone was already trying to slow it down. "Come on…" Grunted a man as a giant pair of green hands tried to grab the meteor, but the flames began to form as it began to quicken it's speed.

The source of the green hands was a green and black clad man with short brown hair, a green domino mask that made his eyes look pitch white, and a green ring on his left hand, which created the hands.

"Need a hand?" asked a voice as the man saw a blue and red clad man come next to him. The man wore a blue full-body armor-like suit with a pair of red boots, a red Shield with an 'S' in the middle.

"About time you showed up." Said the green-clad hero, annoyed. "What took you so long?"

"Hey, I have to take care of a city, Hal. It's not exactly easy." Said the man, known as the man of Steel himself, Superman. He flew around and tried to push the Meteor, using all of his strength to slow it down.

Hal, or rather the Green Lantern of Earth, says "Well, I'm not the one who can be here and destroy this at the time it takes to tie my shoes." He then let go as he asks "IS there a weakspot on it?"

Superman looked up as his eyes glowed a bit and began to look very closely at it. "Yes. It has a core. I think I can concentrate my Heatvision into it…" His eyes then glowed a dark red and fired at it.

"allow me to help." Said Hal as he fired a blast of green energy out of it and aimed at the same spot, but above Superman's head. The two beams began to cut through the stone of the meteor and cut into the core, which caused it to…

KABOOM!

Explode into smaller meteorites, which began to burn up, as they got closer to the earth. "Should we stop them?" asked Hal.

"Nah…most of them will be gone within a few moments." Said Superman calmly. "I'll see ya around, Hal."

"Bye Clark, say hi to Lois for me." GL said with a nod as he flew back down to Earth, as Superman did the same. They didn't notice 7 of the meteorites were heading down the earth, and for some reason…weren't shrinking down as they went through the atmosphere.

(Meanwhile…in Gotham City)

One of them landed in the park of Gotham City, a dark and dank city full of the darkest criminals and most notorious gangs in all of the United States.

But there are several protectors of Gotham that keep it safe. And this protector was going to a warehouse near Gotham Bay, to take on a very dangerous man…the Joker.

Inside of the Warehouse, some people were tied to chairs as a sinister voice cackled in the darkness, the only light being a small lamp over them, which glowed white in the darkness.

"Eheheheh... answer me this, good ser? Which hit hurts more? A...?"

SMACK!

"Or B?"

CRASH!

"Forehand?"

BASH!

"Or... backhand?"

CRACK!

The thick heavy metal of a crowbar smashed into a middle-aged man's face, knocking him straight down onto the ground with a heavy thud. Blood staining his pepper-grey hair, he weakly looked up to face the tall lanky shadow glancing towards him, twirling the bloodstained crowbar around nonchalantly. Bruises covered his entire body, his lip split open and his nose broken, as he tried to push himself up only for the cold hard leather of a shoe to press down on his back, holding him in place.

"I... I..." he choked out. However, the air in him was knocked away quickly and he was soon heaving and spluttering.

"I-I-I-what?" a chillingly calm voice sneered before the figure leaned down. Picking up the middle-aged man's lighter off the floor, he clicked down on the switch as a small flame flickered. Holding it up to his face, the figure revealed himself as a pale, almost sickly-looking, individual with wide cherry-red lips, locked into a twisted grin, and dark jade-green eyes, his hair the same shade, that blazed with madness as he sniggered. "You're gonna have to speak up there, buddy, I can't hear you," he casually commented, leaning forward. "Then again, with a collapsed lung or two, speaking up isn't an option now, is it?" The man glared up weakly before spitting a mouthful of blood straight into his assailant's face. A flat deadpan look crossed the pale man's face for a brief second before a scowl broke out.

"Now THAT was rude," he commented before flailing his arms out, "I organize a great big shindig, I bring ALL THESE PEOPLE," he began, pointing at the several other individuals, all bound by thick metal chains, behind him, "and THIS is the thanks I get? Honestly, nobody seems to like a good host these days... what is it with you civilians and being complete jerks?" He swung his crowbar around with a yawn. "Now, if I were a GOOD citizen, I would teach you some manners so that you could benefit society better," he began casually, pacing back and forth... before grinning darkly. "But I'm not. So I think I'll just keep beating you with this here crowbar..." He swung it forward once more and cracked it straight into the man's throat, a loud snapping sound echoing from the sheer noise.

Hostages stared in horror as a rattling sound rang out before fading into silence. "You... you sick, despicable MONSTER!" one of the hostages, a young man clad in the dark-blue uniform of the Gotham Police Department, snapped. "Just you wait, you overrated clown, you'll get what's coming to you! The Bat... the Bat will-!" He was quickly cut off by a cackling sound, looking up in horror, as two large ashen-grey hound-like beasts, chuckling and guffawing as they slunk out of the shadows, circled him.

"The Bat, yes, you bring up a good point," the man commented in mock-thought, stroking his chin as a 'pondering' expression formed on his face. Calmly, he walked over. "Bud, Lou, down." The dog-like creatures, his own personal pet hyenas, giggled slightly in response as they stood back, allowing the man to kneel down before the officer, cupping the man's broad chin into his hand. "The entire reason I am DOING THIS is so the Bat turns up... did the five other incidents this month alone not make that click in your head? Heh... this is the best Gotham's boys in blue can provide? I'd LAUGH if it wasn't so PATHETIC..." He paused in silence before shrugging. "Eh, I'll laugh anyway... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The officer growled before glaring up as the man stood back up. "Just you wait, Joker... even IF the Bat doesn't stop you, Commissioner Gordon-!" he began.

"What? Will come after me with the resolve to avenge his dear sweet little girl whose spine I gleefully shattered a good four years ago? Bats and Gordon can play buddy-cop all they want... in the end, what I did ain't gonna be undone," the man, identified as the Clown Prince of Gotham 'Joker' himself, sneered cruelly before holding up the crowbar to strike, the officer closing his eyes as he braced himself for the pain. "...Nah... I already beat the other guy with a crowbar. It won't be as fun..." The officer opened his eyes before weakly sighing, unaware of the hyenas grinning. "Bud, Lou... dinner... is served."

The hostages' eyes widened in horror as the officer paled, the two hyenas closing in on him as they licked their lips. "W-Wait, no, stop! You... you'll get yours someday, Joker! You HEAR ME?!"

"I'm sorry, what? I wasn't listening," Joker responded nonchalantly, leaning against the wall with a grin, as the man's gasps and mumbles turned into agonizing screams, the sound of bone crunching and skin tearing echoing out. Hostages screamed as Joker grinned, a small chuckle escaping before it burst into a full maniacal cackle, the Clown Prince throwing his head back and hooting as crimson-red blood splashed upwards, turning away from the scene. "I'd hate to leave a perfectly good dinner theater behind, but I've got places to go, other hostages to torture and SMILES to spread... I'll let Bud and Lou show ya how things are done over here. Those two... ho ho, those two are so hilarious that they're killers! AHAHA! OH, sometimes I just KILL MYSELF! AHA!"

With a final hoot, the Joker walked out of the dark room, heading towards the next hostage room, shutting the door as the screams of hostages and the loud cackling of his pet hyenas rang out...

"Hmm…wonder when the Bat is gonna get here?" asked the clown in clear confusion. "Ya think he'd show up by now. Ah well, maybe he'll come back later."

"How about not?" asked a voice in the shadows as a strange looking projectile knocked the knife out of the man's hand, making him yell out in annoyance.

"Oh great, the party pooper is here…" said the man with green hair in annoyance. "What do ya want now, Bats. Can't you see I'm kind of busy."

"That's why I'm here…" said the voice in the shadows as a silhouette of a man came into view. "I am here for the hostages, Joker."

"What are ya going to do about it, Batsy?" asked Joker with a smirk, as the man came out of the shadows slightly. He appeared to be a very tall, muscular man with dark gray and black armor, a flowing cape, blade-sided gloves, a yellow belt covered with pouches around his waist, and a bat-like cowl on his head, making him look quite intimidating.

The man glared at the Joker, as he says "You really want to find out?" as he cracked his knuckles.

"Really think you can win this time, Bats? After all…I DID defeat you three years ago…in the most PERFECT victory of my career I might add." Said Joker with a smirk. "when I killed that LAST bird brain partner of yours."

The man, known as the one and only Batman, just glared as he says "That is enough, Joker…" as his tone was dark and he spoke through clenched teeth.

"oh-ho! I struck a nerve! I'm really getting to ya, aren't I bats?" asked Joker with a loud laugh. Batman just got out another bat-shaped boomerang and threw it right for Joker's head, but Joker ducked and smirked as he cracked his neck a bit.

"Lets do this, clown," said Batman calmly as he advanced towards Joker. Joker just smirked and sent a kick his way, sending Batman back a bit as he glared and punched him back. "It's over, give up."

"Hmm…nah." Said Joker as he yells "Bud! Lou! Sick'em boys! Got a big ol' Batsnack for ya!" the two large beasts stopped their meal and growled at Batman before running at him. Batman caught a glimpse of something…gravely shocking; the dead bodies of the hostages that were left with them.

The two growled before jumping on him and trying to bit thorugh his armor, but couldn't pierce it all the way, the Kevlar getting in the way of their bone-crushing bites.

"Aren't they cute, B-man?" asked a voice as a woman walked out. She wore a black and red shirt, black leather pants, leather combat boots, long gloves (Red left ones and black right ones), and a domino mask with white face paint and black lipstick. Her blonde hair in a pair of pigtails, her dark blue eyes shining as she grinned down at Batman.

"Lets leave before he gets any funny ideas. But first…" Joker grinned as he walked over to Batman and gets on a Joybuzzer. "Sorry, just doin' some business. He then pressed it down on his chest, making Batman yell out in pain as he was electrocuted and the hyenas let go.

"come on, Babies! Lets get out of here1" said the woman, known as Harley Quinn as she and the two Hyenas ran out of the building.

Joker laughed as Batman staggered to get up, glaring darkly at Joker as the clown prince of Crime says "I hope you're fireproof, Batsy." He laughed as he began to leave, but Batman got up.

"Why leave so soon…" asked Batman, groaning a bit as his suit continued to spark a bit.

"Because I'm sure you'll want to at least save SOME of the hostages before the place goes up like the Fourth of July!" said Joker with a loud, cackling laugh as he skipped out and slammed the door shut. "I would suggest, say…the last door to the right. The last of them are in there…"

Batman glared as he quickly ran over to the darkness and pushed a door in, as he saw 7 people were left in the room. The others were already dead. The four were young men, all of tem with Police uniforms on, and two others were two teenage girls, no older then 17. That made Batman's frown deepen.

"Batman, thank god…" said one of the men with a groan as Batman cut the binds off of them. "We got to help the others, fast!"

"…" Batman just stayed silent, as the six looked shocked.

"You mean…" began one of the other officers as Batman just nods grimly, guilt on his face. "listen…it's not your fault."

Batman was silent and just sighed before looked around on the wall, as he pressed a button on his cowl looking over the wall before noticing a weak spot. He then got out a strange-looking device and began to spray it into a bat shape before backing up.

"What is that?" asked one of the officers with confusion. "It looks like foam." Batman pressed a button as an explosion was heard, making an opening.

"Lets go, now. Before the place explodes." Said Batman as he and the four officers ran out.

"Wait, there's someone here!" said one of the girls who were about ot leave, but kept going as Batman told her to do.

Batman then heard a groan as he saw a young woman, who was clenching a wound as she looked at him with fear in her eyes. Batman then says to the men "Keep going." Batman then quickly ran back inside and used a laser pen to cut through the chains.

"Ple-please…help me…" the woman gasped as Batman nods as he carefully picks her up and runs outside, as he heard a ticking sound. Batman quickly jumped with the woman as the warehouse exploded behind them, lighting the Gotham skies with fiery explosions.

Batman looked at the people he was able to save, and looked at the woman, as he took some bandages from his belt and began to quickly wrap it as Police cars arrived.

Out of one car was a Hispanic woman as she showed her badge to Batman. "Renyee Montoya. I am new here in Gotham. What happened here?"

"The Joker struck again. He killed about 20 hostages before I could arrive, but these are the lucky ones…" said Bruce, looking at the people he was able to save.

"Lucky is right, with vigilantes like you around." Said a voice as a big, gruff looking man came over. He had a large gut, a balding head under a fedora, and a dark gray trench coat.

"It's good to see you to, Detective Bullock." Said Batman with a nod. He then saw a graying haired man walk out of the cop car that Bullock came out of. The man appeared to be a bit older then Batman with dark brown, graying hair, a pair of glasses over his dark gray eyes, a brown trench coat over a white shirt under a SWAT shirt and black pants.

"Hello Batman. And Bullock, behave." Said the older man, adjusting his glasses a bit. Bullock just grumbled a bit at this, as the man asks "Where's Robin and Spoiler at?"

"I'm not sure yet…I'm sure they're behaving right now." Said Batman. "Take these people to a hospital, I'm heading out, alright Gordon?" The man, Commissioner James Gordon, nods as Batman left.

"Why do you trust that guy?" asked bullock, a frown on his face.

Commissioner Gordon just chuckled at this and says "You'll never know, Bullock…you'll never know. Come on, lets go to the crash site after we get these people to the hospital."

(Meanwhile…in Middleton, Colorado)

A meteorite crashed landed in the Chicago-like city of Middleton, a relatively nice town that had an average crime rate, but had one of the best police on the force; John Jones, who was secretly it's super hero protector, Martian Manhunter.

The sound of the crash caught the attention of everyone, as police a car came into the area. Two men came out of it; one a Caucasian man with a blue and yellow Middleton police uniform, as he says "Yo John, you seeing this?"

The person next to him was an African American man with short black hair, dark brown eyes, a brown jacket over his own uniform, and having a short beard. "Yes, I am seeing this." He said, his voice very thick and calm, showing no intimidation by it. He took out a small, Oreo-like cookie out of a small box in his pocket and chewed on it.

"What do you make of it?" asked the other officer, as John looked it over. He walked over, but cringed at the heat emanating from it. "You alright, Jones?"

"yeah…yes, I am…" said John, showing clear signs of uneasiness. Suddenly he noticed a large crack in the side as he asks "What in the world?"

"GAH!" screamed a voice behind him as John turned to see the other officer was crushed under a giant foot. John looked up and frowned deeply.

The large foot was made entirely of a dark gray stone as a towering, 15 foot tall giant glared down at him. It was a large, bulky collection of moving boulders that had shifting stones around it, and a larger stone that could be it's head glared down at him with a pair of dark glowing eyes and a cracked mouth.

It growled, as John glared at it. Suddenly his eyes glowed a dark red as a mental energy began to enter it's mind, as John asks in it's mind "_Who or what are you?_"

"_I am the Stone-God! The Future Kalar of the Appelaxians! And you're conquer! As I use the very stone of this planet as my armor_." Said the giant calmly, clenching its thick fist into a fist and sent a powerful punch down on John.

But, to it's shock, John walked right out of it, phasing through it. He glared as his body began to change in appearance. His dark skin turned into a dark shade of green, his brown eyes glowed dark red, his hands turned green and lost one, giving him four appendages per hand and a narrower head with smaller lips.

But his clothing was the thing that changed most; his clothing was now a blue, flowing cape with a red "X" shaped cloth connecting it to his pants, with a dark blue pants, a black shirt and black boots. He glared as he floated up and looked it right in the eyes.

"_A Martian?!_" asked the large stone monster, surprised at this. IT then growled as he says "_No matter…I shall defeat you_." as he fired a blast of energy at him and sent him flying backwards.

John hit the wall of the nearest building, as his eyes narrowed slightly as he says "So…you believe you can defeat the Martian Manhunter, yes?" as he levitated again and concentrated. Suddenly several empty cars floated up and were thrown at the large giant, making them crash against the large stone goliath, making it growl as it got sent back a couple inches from the combined force.

The Stone-god growled a bit as it got up and tried to punch him, but Martian Manhunter flew out of the way and sent a powered up punch, his skin and bone density increasing greatly into the punch, creating a large crater into it's head, sending it back a bit.

The large creature growled as it says "_NO ONE SHALL DEFEAT ME! I SHALL BE THE KALAR!_" as he fired a beam of light out of his small eyes, creating an explosive force that sent the Manhunter flying into a building.

Manhunter groaned as his eyes began to glow a bit, his eyes searching the large giant over and frowned a bit, seeing a strange energy going through it's body. His eyes glowed darkly as he says "This world is full of heroes…while I am still just one of them, we will not let you take us over."

The Stone God growled as he says "_So be it…_" As it fired giant stones at him, which stopped mid-flight and were flown back at him, as the Manhunter's eyes glowed darkly. "_What in the…_"

Suddenly a giant burst of dark orange energy fired from Manhunter's eyes and went into it's chest, making a few cracks appear before he flew forward, as he began to turn into a large, bull-like creature before ramming face first into the crack, causing it to get worst.

"Do you yield?" asked Manhunter calmly before being smacked aside. "I guess not…" Suddenly his eyes glowed darkly, as he sent a powerful telepathic blast into the Stone God's mind, making it roar in pain before he flew forward, his body density increasing as he flew right through the creature's torso, ripping right through it.

An energy discharge came through it as it groaned and began to fall apart, turning into a small pile of boulders as the torso fell apart. People began to crowd the area, as Martian Manhunter floated down calmly.

A reporter came over as he asks "Martian Manhunter, what happened?"

"I came across this scene when I was on patrol. A strange alien took the form of a large stone creature and killed one of your city's noble policemen. May he rest in peace." Martian Manhunter sighed with sadness at this.

"So…what now?" asked the reporter, as Manhunter looked at the camera at this.

"I will give everyone this warning; I do not think that this is the only alien to land here…and for all we know, they could be anywhere…" said Manhunter calmly as he began to float up. "I'll go search for them."

"And there you have it, folks. Martian Manhunter has saved our city again…though at a cost, he has defeated this strange new threat. But the question is; who are these aliens? Why are they here? And more importantly…who will stop them?"

(Elsewhere…in the Bottom of the Atlantic Ocean)

A bustling underwater city was gleaming in the light through the city, as soldiers dressed in armor of different forms were fighting some sort of creature, but some were being cut down by sharpen glass shards.

The thrower was a humanoid, robotic being with a oval-shaped head with a glass dome over it's head, a translucent body, a cylinder body, thick legs and arms with clawed fingers and toes with dark blue triangular eyes.

"So…this is what Atlantis has to show for fighters? Pathetic." Said the creature in a robotic tone, stabbing into one of the warriors with clawed hands, extending ot stab into him.

"Stop this." Said a voice, as the soldiers all backed away as a man with a flowing cloak began to walk down the street, people watching with awe.

"And who are you?" asked the figure, the triangular eyes narrowing slightly

The man took off his cloak, revealing himself fully; a muscular man with long, blonde hair, dark blue-green eyes, the same shade as the ocean itself, tanned skin, a short goatee, and wearing a orange and green scaled armor with green webbed gloves and finned boots.

"I am King Arthur Orin Curry, the King of the Seven Seas and the protector of Atlantis. But you may call me 'Aquaman'. And you are not welcome here, stranger." Said the man calmly as he threw off his cloak and picked up a trident, a three-pronged golden spear.

The creature had a cruel, cold laugh as it says "Interesting…you believe you can defeat me? Lets try it then." He said, his eyes narrowing. "You shall fall to the clawed hands of the Glassman."

Aquaman glared as he glared down, as the soldiers watched in awe as Aquaman prepared to battle, pointing his trident to charge.

End of Chapter 1

Well, I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger, folks XD. Anyway, please let me know what you think and let me know if I should continue this. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. Invasion Part 2

Thanks for al the positive reactions guys. And 'anon'…uh…yeah…thanks for all that. Really…(not sure what any of that has to do with how well the story was, though…). But anyway, enjoy.

The Invasion Part 2 of 3

(Atlantis, November 3rd, 19:08)

Aquaman glared darkly at the Glassman, who smirked as he fired glass shards, but it just bounced off the armored chest he wore. "The golden scale armor helps me against harm, creature." He said calmly as he advanced towards Glassman, who frowned at this.

"Is that so?" asked Glassman as he sent out shards to his head, but Aquaman jumped out of the way and rolled to the side, glaring as people moed out of the way of the shards, that stabbed into a wall behind them.

Glassman glared a bit as he ran at him, his hands tipped with sharpen blades of glass and slashed at his chest, cutting into the armor, showing his chest through the cut marks. Aquaman growled as he punched Glassman, making a bit of a crack appear on it's head.

Aquaman rubbed his hand with a cringe as he stabbed into the glass man's chest with his trident and kicked him away.

The Glassman got up and glared before grabbing a little girl from near by and pointing a blade tip at her neck, making the child cry out in fear. "Put the child down, alien." Said Arthur in a calm tone, his eyes narrowing darkly.

"Heh, then drop your weapon." Said the Glassman with a smirk, as Aquaman just stood his ground as he concentrated. "What are you doing?" Suddenly he noticed soething was grabbing at it's body; a…sea star? He moved his leg a bit to shake it off, but it wouldn't move as another came and held his foot down.

"What in the world?" asked the creature before he noticed another one, and they were making him unable to walk as they continued to come over and bind his legs. "Hey! These creatures won't let me move!"

"That's the point. The starfish have a quite impressive grip. Which makes this a lot easier" Said Aquaman calmly as he swipped the ground of the glass creature, shattering it's leg and causing it to fall backwards, causing it's right arm to break off and the child ran away to hide with her parents.

The Glassman growled as it used it's other arm to support itself, as the shards from the other arm formed fused back together and glared darkly before firing more shards at Aquaman, who moved out of the way before glaring darkly at him.

"Try this." Said Aquaman as he concentrated around him. The water around him began to solidify and sent down thick whips of water down at it's arms, causing them to shatter.

"GAH!" yelled Glassman as Aquaman picked up the glass being and slammed him against the wall.

"Why are you here? Answer me!" said Aquaman with a glare.

"You will not get any information out of me, Earthling." Said the Appelaxian with a glare.

"Is that so?" asked Aquaman calmly before his eyes dilated a bit as he sent mental burst into the Glassman's mind, making him yell in pain as his mind was ripped into bits as Aquaman took information from his mind. The Glassman's head began to crack before he screamed loudly and it shattered.

Aquaman dropped the glass torso at this as he says "The Earth is being invaded by seven aliens. This is just one of them. The rest of the earth will be attacked by the creatures if I don't aid them." He then picks up his trident at this time.

"Are you sure the creature won't attack again?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I broke his mind with my telepathy before he could even regester what I did to him." Arthur said calmly as he says "But shatter the body part and recycle the glass for some actual use." He then jumped upward and began to swim ahead.

"Hello." Said a voice calmly as Arthur turned and saw Manhunter in the water at this time, though there were strange looking marks on his face.

"Hello there, J'onn. I see you grew gills to come down here?" asked Arthur calmly.

"Indeed…I see you have had a run in as well…I fought a creature made of stone…" said Manhunter calmly.

"Think there will be other attacks?" asked Arthur calmly.

"More then likely…But who knows where the next attack will be…" said Manhunter calmly as he floated upward, taking Aquaman with him as the two flew into the air and went to the shoreline, wanting to help the next heroes if there was any problems.

(Meanwhile…In Coast City)

Hal was relaxing in a coffee shop at this time, humming to a tune that was playing on the radio. He took a sip of his coffee, humming to the song that was playing as he tapped his foot.

He took another sip when he heard something outside. He stood up and saw people were running for their lives. He quickly went outside, leaving some money on the counter for the half-finished cup as he looked to the sky and saw something surprising.

There was a large, eagle-like creature with glittering feathers, dark gold eyes and even talons made of gold. IT screeched loudly asi t flapped its wings, sending down giant feather-like projectiles on the ground, which Hal dodged as people ran from it.

Hal glared upwards as he says "someone better take that bird down…" as he ran into an alley and put on his ring, which turned his clothes into his Hero uniform and took off into the air, seeing it up close.

The bird saw him and screeched a bit, which sounded similar to a 'get away' to Hal, who frowned as he fired bursts of green energy down at the large creature, who just shrugs it off. "Great…just great…" he mumbled as he saw it fly ahead.

The bird looked at him with annoyance and flew towards the forest, in which the Green Lantern quickly followed and saw a crash sight and frowned. "Alright birdy, who are you?"

The creature screeched before saying "I am the Golden Roc! You cannot defeat me, human. Not even your strongest lanterns can defeat me! Not even the famous Thaal Sinestro!"

Hal frowned deeply when he heard that and looked at the meteor and smirks. "I think it's because he never thought outside of the box."

"What do you eman by that?" asked the bird, confused as it glared darkly at him.

"This." Said Hal as he grabbed the meteorite with his ring and threw it at the large bird, smashing it's beak in with the before he quickly felw to it and again and caught it before throwing it, causing it to dent it's side, smashing it's wing.

The creature crashed on the ground with a groan, as it glared at him as Hal picked up the rock again. "I thought your code didn't allow you to kill…"

"You're right…I don't kill…" said Hal as he dropped the meteorite as it didn't finish him off. "But I'm not sure I should save you…"

"Heh…like you can stop the rest of us…there are six more even if I fall…"

"Actually, I would recount that." Said a voice calmly as Manhunter and Aquaman floated downward. Manhunter's eyes were glowing darkly, as he says "And I think you will tell me where the others are…" as he advanced, his eyes glowing dark red…as a bone chilling screech filled the streets of Coast city, making people look at each other nervously.

(Meanwhile, in an Israel American base)

A man with dark brown hair was on the phone. "yes, yes. I understand…" he hung up the phone, his dark gray eyes narrowed slightly.

"what's wrong, Maxwell?" asked a female voice as a overweight African-American Woman walked over to the man.

"Nothing Commander Waller…but I think we need our two agents to take care of a threat in a Jerusalem. There's a monster made of some type of metal there. And it seems it took the form of a liquid metal no less."

"More then likely one of those aliens that we've been hearing about…alright." Said Miss Waller calmly as she got out a communicator. "Diana, you there?"

"Yes Commander?" asked a woman's voice on the other end.

"I need you and that Israel man to take on that threat in his home town. Now." Said Amanda.

"Yes, Commander Waller." Said the voice on the other side as the woman nods.

"You sure we can fully trust the Amazon?" asked Maxwell, curious. "I read her mind, and it makes me wary."

Commander Waller just chuckled as she says "That just shows how much you need to learn about the super hero types, Maxwell Lord." Max just nods, understanding but his face was kind of grim.

(Later…in the village)

People were screaming as they began to run for their lives, as a silvery colored liquid creature began to slick around the area, hissing a bit as it took a humanoid shake from the waist up, it's hollowed out eyes glaring around as it's hands turned into a pair of guillotines and began to slice at them.

A woman screamed as she tried to protect her child, when someone blocked the hit from with a Star of David-shaped shield. "I think not…" The woman looked up to see a muscular Arabic man with a Star of David tattoo on his chest, black pants, steel toed boots, many scars covering his face and dark blue eyes and short black hair.

"It's Mr. Israel…" said one of the children with awe.

"And I am not alone, my friends. As I have with me a friend from our allies in America…Wonder woman1" said Mr. Israel, as a woman floated down from the sky, glaring at the creature.

The woman had long black hair, electric blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, a red and blue armor with white stars on the lower body area of the suit, a pair of golden 'W's on her chestplate that showed off a bit of cleavage but not to much of it, silver bracelets on her wrists, knee-high boots and a golden tiara with a red star in the center.

One of the women covered her child's eyes from the woman's attire, as the girl just sighs. "Why do people always misunderstand the purpose of these clothes?" asked Wonder Woman with a grumble as she quickly blocked a strike from the liquid creature.

Mr. Israel then flew forward and sent a powerful punch at the creature's face, making an imprint on the creature's metallic skin but it tried to stab him in the chest with a metal spike from it's chest, but it bounced off the muscled chest. "My skin is to thick for your blades."

It growled in annoyance as Wonder Woman came over and sent a kick at it, sending it backwards as it growled in anger. It tried to stab at her, but she blocked each stab with her bracelets, which made it bounce off with each block.

The creature slunk down and slimed over to the others and tried to punch the two with giant fists, but Mr. Israel and Wonder woman dodged as Israel's shield split into two blades and slashed off it's arms, making it screech in pain as it's arms turned into silvery puddles as it began to reform.

Mr. Israel flew forward and sent a powerful punch to the creature's head, distracting it enough to get it's body wrapped in a golden lasso, which made it growl in annoyance as it tried to escape.

"There is no escape from the Lasso of Dike." Wonder woman said calmly. "so speak, creature, or are you here?"

"Must…be…Kalar…mustn't…lose…to…pitiful…human…female…" it said in a hiss, making her eyes narrow darkly as she began to crush it, as it's body began to move upward.

"What was that?" asked Wonder Woman calmly as Mr. Israel saw an Israeli soldier arrive and get out a rocket launcher.

Wonder Woman looked around as well as she saw many soldiers pointing their weapons at the creature. Wonder woman loosen her grip on it as she says "NOW!"

"Fire!" said Mr. Israel as civilians got out of the way. The soldiers began to fire all of their guns at it, shooting into the living pile of liquid metal as the rocket lanchers got ready to fire.

"come on…that's it…" said the soldier with the rocket lancher as he and others waited as the creature screeched in pain from the bullets, but it was able to slash several soldiers, cutting into their chests with it's bladed hands.

"Rockets, fire!" said Wonder Woman, pointing at it as she blocked the baldes with her bracelets.

"Steven, you first! Attack!" said Mr. Israel as he blocked one of the strikes of the creature with his shield.

"Right." Said one of the soldiers as he aimed his gun. "When you meet Satan in hell, tell him that Steve Trevor said 'hello'." He then fired his rocket lancher at it, as it made contact, which made it explode, which caused it to get all over the place.

"nice shot, Steve." Said Wonder woman with a nod, as Steve just gave a thumbs up.

Steve then says "Uh…Diana?" He points as Wonder woman saw the liquid metal began to slowly reform.

"Oh no you don't!" said Wonder woman as she took a grenade and took out it's pin before throwing it at the reforming liquid being, who slowly began to take form again before it exploded again, but this time it stayed in a puddle.

One of the soldiers carefully put it in a bag as he says "Lets get this to the lab and stat…what is this thing?"

"It said something about being a 'Kalar', which I'm not so sure about…" said Wonder Woman, a frown forming. "I wonder how many of those are left…" She looked at Mr. Israel and asks "You want to come back to the base?"

"I'll help my people with cleaning this metal creature's essesence off of the holy land." Mr. Israel said calmly. "So, you go on ahead Wonder woman.

(Meanwhile, in Central City)

A large, fiery being was walking through the streets, firing at the firemen who tried to get close to it with large jets of heat.

"I, the Fire Lord, shall let this city burn!" roared the creature, it's skeletal form stomping the gorund as the red bones clicked a bit as the yellow glow came off of it. He then saw a child trying to run, but tripped. "Well child…lets see how well you burn." He then got a balst and fired it down, but a red blur took the child out of the way.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Said a voice as a red blur went right past him, making the flames move past him, making the fiery being growled at this. "Man, hothead, you need about, what, 10 or 20 chillpills? As te creature got hit by small tornados, making it cringe a bit at the sudden wind.

"Who are you?" asked the creature with a growl. It fired blasts at red blurs, which kept moving out of the way of the flames. "Hold still, you foolish human. What? Are you to scared to fight me like a man?"

"Scared? Ha! I am the fastest man alive." Said a man who was leaning against a wall. He was a lean, muscular man with a red Kevlar-laced jumpsuit with a mask that shows off his dark blue eyes, two lightning bolts on his mask and yellow lightning botls on his gloves, his waist like a belt and on his yellow boots.

"then lets seei f you are the fastest man to die!" said Firelord as he fired a giant burst of flames down at the man, who just smirked as he moved quickly and appeared behind him.

"Man, I can be anywhere. So, how do you want me ot to beat you? Slow, fast, or…in a flash?" He then laughed at his joke as he says "Get it? Because I'm the 'Flash'."

The Fire Lord just gave a flat look at this as he says "That was a terrible joke, and I've heard some cheesy ones in the past."

"How's this one? What's tall, dark and full of hot air?" asked Flash as he spun around him.

"Who?" asked the creature, confused.

"You, because you didn't notice some ran coming this way." He said as he pointed at the skies. There was some dark clouds rolling in.

"Wait, how!?" asked the Fire creature with anger.

"Dude, you're made of heat and fire. It caused the wind currents to change, and the rains that was meant to go to Manhattan are now coming here." Said Flash with a smirk. "so I hope you brought an umbrella, Fire-dork."

"No! I shall the kalar! You cannot stop me!" said the creature with an angry roar as it tried to blast him, but he dodged again.

"dude, I didn't even need to touch you to win. You're not even fit to be the head chef of a Mcdonalds, then a Ka-whatever." Flash then smirked as the rain began to fall down fast and hard, making the creature roar in pain as it's body began to go out.

"Nice job, Flash." Said a voice as Flash turned and saw Manhunter, Aquaman and Green Lantern arriving.

"J'onn, Aquaman, GL. What's up?" asked Flash as he came over quickly. "Let me guess, hot-head there had friends?"

"Indeed. We have all faced against these creatures…I shall give a warning to other heroes…but I know where two landed; one in Gotham, another in Metropolis. So I shall warn the heroes of those areas."

Then Flash heard something from a near by TV station and went over. "Uh…you may want to see this." He points as the four saw there was a headline that says 'Crystal Creature in Metropolis.'

"Well, that was fast…" said Hal, surprised. He then saw Superman go into the air after it, as he says "And looks who's going to get the call…"

(In Gotham City)

Batman was driving in his car at this time, with a young teen around 17 years of age listening to the radio. The teen wore a red tunic with an 'R' on the front of it, black hair, tanned skin, a green pair of pants with black ninja shoes and green gloves with a yellow cape.

"So Bruce, when are we heading back to the Batcave?" asked the teen with a smirk.

"If there isn't any problems, then we can get back to the Batcave." Said Batman calmly as he then had a small smirk form as he asks "You don't have any plans with Stephanie, do you?" Robin's blush was all the answer he needed as he chuckled a bit. Then he heard something on the radio and turned it up.

"…_This is Lois Lane of Metropolis news. We are in grave danger! There is some sort of…crystal…THING attacking City hall. It's saying it wants to take over. It's carrying something, but I can't get a good look at it. But I can see it's green in color._" Said the voice on the radio, making Batman frown.

"We're going to Metropolis. Clark is going to need help." Said Batman as he went onto the road to Metropolis, as he sped quickly ahead.

"Why is that? He's the MAN of Steel! What could crystal boy do?" asked Robin with a chuckle.

"Think about it, Robin. What ever is attacking Metropolis, it's got kryptonite with it. So we need to get that away from it so Superman can take it out." Batman said calmly as th car went out of town.

Little did they know, a collection of roots began to form in Gotham City's park area, as a pair of dark yellow eyes formed in one of the trees.

(Later, in Metropolis)

Superman flew down to Metropolis' main square as he frowned. His eyes glowed a bit as he saw inside of the Main hall and saw something moving inside as he flew inside, crashing through the doors.

"Alright, what ever you are, why are you attacking these good people?" asked Superman calmly as he landed on the ground.

The creature in front of him turned and smirked. IT appeared to be a humanoid being made of crystals that are a yellowish color with clawed hands and feet, with a muscular chest and a lean lower body.

"Ah, the Kryptonian…I have heard of you living on his pile of mud and water. I sort of borrowed this from a meteorite I came in. It's surprising what you can find in a float pile of space rocks."

"What do you…ugh…" Superman groaned as the crystal creature showed a football-sized clump of green, glowing stones as he walked forward with a smirk. "Kry-kry-kryptonite…"

"Yes, Kryptonite…the very thing that saps your powers away." Said the crystal creature with a dark chuckle. "now I, the Crystal Creature, shall kill the Man of steel!" As he fired a few crystal shards at Superman, who yelled out in pain as it made contact with his skin and pierced it.

"Ugh…" said Superman with a groan as he took out the crystal shards from his chest, which left holes as he glared darkly at the creature, which only smirked.

"Face it, Kal-el…you shall be the one who falls in this battle…" said the creature as he advanced towards him.

"not that we have anything to say about it, buster brown." Said a voice as a few black spheres came near it and exploded, sending it flying backwards a bit, dropping the kryptonite as a grappling hook took it.

"Tsk…this gets too predictable…" said a voice as Batman and Robin came out of the smoke, holding the Kryptonite before putting it in a lead box and setting it down. "how many of you villains think it's clever to bring Kryptonite in a fight against him?"

"Yeah, Luthor beat you to that for about 20 years." Laughed Robin with a smirk as he threw down a few batarangs at the crystal creature, who fired out some shards at him.

Superman groaned as he held his chest. "Superman, recharge. Use what ever strength you have to get to where you can get some solar energy. IT could help in this fight."

"Gotcha. Hold off as long as you can. I'll be back." Said Superman with a groan as he took off into the air quickly, turning into a red blur for a moment as he made it past the clouds.

"I hope he hurries up…" said Robin as he and Batman got out some exploding batarangs and threw them at the Crystal creature, which caused it to recoil in annoyance from the explosive weapons. Robin then noticed some cracks forming.

"Ok, that's promising." Said Robin with a smirk as he used his batclaw to connect to a wall before zooming forward and using the speed to add force to his punch, hitting the crystal creature in the face.

The crystal creature rubbed it's head, growling a bit as he says "Alright, time to get serious." He then stabbed his hands into the ground, creating giant spikes of diamond shards, which almost hit Batman as he moved to the side, but one of the spikes snagged on his cape.

"Ugh…" said Batman with a glare as the creature chuckled sinisterly, as it's hands turned into a giant blade.

(Meanwhile, in the skies above)

Superman was above the clouds and began to absorb the energy that came from the sun, which went into his skin and began to heal his wound. His eyes glowed brightly as he looked down at the ground back to where the City was and frowned.

"I better help Bruce and Tim…and fast." Superman said calmly as he looked back down and flew down with a blur, his eyes narrowing as he broke the sound barrier as he reentered the planet's atmosphere.

Batman glared at the creature as its blade went near his neck. "So…any final words, human?" asked Crystal Creature with a hiss.

"How about 'Look up?'" asked Batman calmly as the creature, confused, did just that as he saw a red blur coming in fast.

"Whoa…" said Tim as the creature jumped away as Superman landed on the ground, making the ground under him crack a bit as he glared at the creature calmly.

"How-how are you at full strength?" asked the creature, angered at this turn of events.

"The solar rays of the yellow sun gives me my strength…so this might hurt." Superman said calmly as he blew out a strangely cool breath, which began to freeze over the crystal creature.

Batman got out of the crystal and nods to Superman as the two ran forward at the same time and sent a double punch at it; Batman to the stomach and Superman for the head. Both punches smashed through the frozen crystals, causing it to fall apart after contact.

Robin's mouth was agape at this, as he says "Wow…THAT was awesome!" Superman just nods with a small smile as Batman rubbed his sore hand.

"Impressive work…" Said a voice as the three saw Manhunter, Hal, Flash and Aquaman coming inside.

"Hello there." Said Superman with a nod. "Why are you all here?"

"Trying to see if this was the last creature…since according to two of the creatures, there was seven that landed here after the meteorites crashed." Said Manhunter calmly.

"Meteorites…the smaller ones from that big one?" Asked Superman.

"It wasn't from the one you and Hal destroyed, don't worry. I believe that one was a decoy." Manhunter said calmly..

"So basically we were duped by a bunch of weak aliens." Said Hal flatly. "I mean, seriously, we were all able to beat these things either solo or with a little help."

Then a static sound came from Batman's cowl as he answers it. "Barbara? What is it?"

"Uh…Bruce? WE got a problem. Spoiler is in Gotham Park and…she's fighting something…pretty big."

"HOW big…?" asked Batman calmly.

"Um…how would a giant talking tree sound?" asked Barbara nervously. Superman heard that and went wide-eyed.

(meanwhile, in Gotham)

"GAH1" said a voice as a girl around Robin's age was thrown into a wall, groaning a bit. The girl had a dark violet jumpsuit with blue boots and gloves, a navy blue face mask with large eye holes and a purple cloak with a hood and a dark blue ulitlity belt around her left thigh, as she rubbed head.

"Alright, big boy…is that all you got?" asked the girl with a glare.

"Oh, that is just the beginning," growled a voice as she looked up as civilians ran away. A towering figure laughed darkly as it began to advance towards her, making the heroine nervous. "Goodbye, Spoiler…"

End of Part 2

Holy Cliffhangers, Batman! How will Spoiler get out of this mess? Well, I hope you guys don't mind the cliffhanger and please let me know what you think and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	3. Invasion Part 3

Here's the final part of this three-part starting point, enjoy.

Invasion Part 3

(In Metropolis)

Batman was frowning deeply at this as he says, "We need to get back to Gotham, and quickly. Come on, Robin." Robin nods as the two went to get to the car, but was stopped by Flash.

"Whoa there, Bats. You think we're just gonna let you take this over sized piece of firewood alone?" asked Flash.

"Indeed…it took both of you and Superman to beat one of these creatures." Said Manhunter calmly. "And by the sounds of it, it is large."

Batman just frowned as he says "Fine…but as long as this is only a one time event."

"Deal." Said Aquaman with a nod. They then saw a black haired woman with a blue suit shirt and skirt came out.

"Lois." Said Superman as he came over to her. "Listen, I'm needed in Gotham right now. Give this to Mr. White." He handed him a small device. "Lets go" he said to the others.

"I'll call Dia-Wonder woman quickly." Said Batman calmly as he got his communicator out.

"Oh-ho! Calling your girlfriend, Bats?" asked Hal with a laugh as Flash and Robin both chuckled. Batman just scowled a bit at this as he gave them a glare, which shut them up quickly.

"The Batglare! It burns!" said Flash in an over-the top tone as he chuckled. "Come on, let's make a plan. How long can Spoiler last with it, Oracle?"

Barbara, who was still on the line, says "With her skill sets and gadgets, I think she can last for about the time it takes for the Batmobile to get from Metropolis to Gotham."

"So…20 minutes?" asked Flash.

"Yep." Said Barbara flatly.

"Great…Supes, we'll go ahead." Said Flash.

"Alright…you guys catch up when Wonder woman answers." Said Superman as the two quickly left; Superman in the air and Flash on foot, moving at super sonic speed, breaking the sound barrier as they did so.

"That should buy us some much needed time." Said Batman calmly. He took his communicator and began to type some numbers on it as he waited.

Then a woman's voice answered. "Yes?" asked the voice, which the group recognized as Wonder Woman. "Bruce?"

"First name basis?" asked Robin with a laugh, as Batman glared at him calmly.

Batman then says to Wonder Woman "We need you in Gotham as Soon as possible."

"I take it involves the aliens that have been popping up?" asked Wonder woman, as the silence was the only answer she got. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll get on the fastest jet I got to get there. While I can fly myself, a jet is a lot faster than I am."

Batman nods as he says "Understood." As he hung up, but saw Lois was smirking at him. "What?"

"So…what's this thing between you and Wonder Woman?" asked Lois with a smirk, as she says, "Come on, rich boy. I know you and her have a thing, even if the press says otherwise…"

"You mean about the thing with Superman and Wonder Woman?" asked Robin, curious. THAT got him a death glare from both Lois and Batman, as he backed up nervously.

"So, what other relationships have you been in?" asked Lois.

"Is this really the time to do this, Lois?" asked Batman calmly as he went to his car with Robin following.

"I'll let you know if we visit again." Said Robin with a chuckle as the car closed. Manhunter lifted up Aquaman with his telepathy and flew after him, with Hal following.

(Meanwhile…in Gotham)

Spoiler groaned as she tried to get up, with the large monster glaring down at her. The creature appeared to be a large, mangled mass of bark and roots taking a humanoid form that had a thick head with a Jack O'Lantern face with a jagged mouth and triangular eyes, which narrowed a bit as it hissed, yellow mist coming out of his mouth as thick green leaves grew on his head.

The large creature was about to stomp at Spoiler, but a red blur moved her out of the way. Spoiler blinked in shock as she saw she was being held by Flash, who just smirked. "Need a hand, kid?"

"Thanks Flash, now put me down." Said Spoiler with a flat tone. Flash does so as Superman flew in and delivered a hard punch, but saw it barely dented the wood.

"Nice try…" said the creature with a growling tone as he breathed out a large gust of yellow powder, covering Superman in a layer of bark.

"Supes!" said Flash in shock, as the bark began to crack before Superman broke free.

"Well, that was weird…" said Superman, frowning a bit as he fired a heat vision blast from his eyes, making the creature growl darkly at this in annoyance as it felt the heat on it's roots, making it roar and smacking him away.

Superman grunted a bit as Flash ran forward quickly and began to send a barrage of punches at it's leg, but was only kicked away. "OK…punching it's roots…bad idea…" He said with a cringe.

Spoiler then asks "Where's Bruce at?"

"He's coming, don't worry Spoiler." Said Superman as he flew around him and blew out a breath of cold air, but the creature breathed out the yellow mist from it's mouth to counter it, making the mist turn into ice instead of himself.

"It's pretty smart…" said Flash with a frown, as Spoiler got up and got out some marbles out of her thigh belt and threw it at the large tree's feet, making the bark burn slightly but no fires formed. "WOW…you burnt it slightly…nice job." Said Flash flatly.

"Oh like you did much on it!" said Spoiler with annoyance as she was slapped aside by a root as Flash sped forward and ran up it's side and tried to punch it, but got breathed on, making him get covered with bark and fall off, the bark crashing off when he landed.

"OK…that was a dumber idea…hmm…" Flash looked around quickly, as he heard an engine coming form the distance. "That is one fast car…" He said as he turned and saw the Batmobile arrive with Robin and Batman coming out.

Robin ran over to Spoiler as he asks "You okay?"

"Yeah…" groaned Spoiler as she got up, with Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern arriving. "Oh joy…you got the two green guys and the fish man…just who we need to fight a walking tree."

"We just need Wonder Woman and we'll be good." Said Batman. "We just need a-" He then saw Hal fly right for it. "-Plan." He finished flatly.

"I got a plan, Bat's. It's dethron this over-sized plant." Said Hal as he made a giant chainsaw contsturct with his ring and tried to cut through his roots, making the creature hiss in annoyance and pain from the blade hitting the bark, but he breathed a yellow vapor on him, making the construct deteriotate. "Gah…yellow powder…wait, the hell?" he asked, as he was frozen next, making him fall to the ground.

"Hmm…that could be a problem…" said Batman as he got some thermite grenades out. "Clark, follow me. Robin, you and Flash distract it down here." Said Batman as he fired his grappling hook into the side of a building and quickly shot upward, with Superman following.

"what is he doing?" asked Flash as he dodged more attacks, as Robin smirked.

"I got an idea…" said Robin with a grin, as Batman looked inside of it's mouth and threw the grenade inside of it's mouth.

"Now Clark!" said Batman as Superman's eyes turned dark red before fiering a beam of hot energy at the grenade, making the explosion twice as powerful as it exploded in it's mouth, making it roar in pain as it began to cough and hack, releasing black smoke instead of yellow mist.

"Alright! Lets do this!" said Flash as he tried to run at it again, making his fist vibrate like crazy to add some more power to his punch.

"I'm with you there!" said Hal as he fired a blast of energy, making a giant fist…which accidently hit Flash when he was just about to punch it, sending him right into it. "Oh crap…"

Flash groaned as he was flicked off, making him crash into Hal. "OK, GL…question: What the hell was throwing me into the monster for?"

"Hey, it was an accident!" said Hal as the two glared daggers at the other. Aquaman just rolled his eyes as he ran at it, dodging the attacks as he summoned some waters from a near-by pipe and made a sword out of it and slashed at it's leg, trying to cut through it, but the large tree just growled.

"Arthur, attacking it with little to no stragety isn't wise." Said Manhunter calmly as he fired a heat vision blast of energy at it's arm, making it growl more.

"Stay out of this, J'onzz." Aquaman warned as his blade began to pierce it's armor.

"Dude, that's going to take forever." Said Flash as he began to rapidily punch it in the other leg, as Hal fired energy at it. All the while Superman, Batman, Robin and Spoiler all just watched with flat expressions.

"How long do you think they have?" asked Spoiler flatly as she saw Hal and Flash get smacked aside while Aquaman and Manhunter got wrapped in roots.

"Not long…shall we?" asked Superman as he picked up Batman, as he nods. Superman then quickly threw Batman into the air, as Batman opened his cape to glide over the creature before throwing down six batarangs, which made contact with the roots before exploding, causing it to let go of Hal as Manhunter phased out of the root.

"Well, this is going smoothly." Said Spoiler flatly as the other heroes nod with a groan, as the creature growled darkly at them.

"Where is Diana?" asked Aquaman, as he dodged a root that was about to hit him. "I thought she would be here by now."

"She's in Israel at this time, Aquaman." Said Batman calmly. "A jet can only go so fast from there." Suddenly a white light came into view as Wonder Woman flew out, looking at them calmly.

"…how…?" asked Flash, as he began to point to her and then to the area she just appeared at as the portal closed.

"It's a new technology CADMUS is experimenting on. Based on the technology that brought J'onn to earth." Wonder Woman explained. "I was the first tester of it."

"Thank god you didn't grow a third arm." Said Robin as he threw out some batarangs at the large creature, who just growled in annoyance from the attacks.

"OK, the way we've been fighting it has been proven to be ineffective." J'onn said calmly, a frown present on his usually calm face.

"Well, if Mr. Fastest man with no brain alive here, I would have gotten him." Said Hal, as Flash glared.

"Watch it, Limabean boy! I can take this thing out at the time it takes you to blink!" said Flash as he quickly ran to the monster, who just slapped him aside.

"Did I blink because I think I missed you beating it up." Teased Hal, as Flash gave him a glare.

"No one likes a smart-aleck, Hal." Flash said, glaring at him as he got back up. Aquaman then fired sharpen tipped water and stabbed into the creature's arms, making it growl in annoyance as it slapped them aside, but Superman and Wonder Woman stopped the vines mid-throw and tried to push back.

Batman studied it as he says "Clark, use your X-Ray vision. Try to find weakspots." Superman nods as his eyes flashed a bit, as he looked around.

"I see a few. It's right above the rib cage, in his elbows and his knees." Said Superman, as Batman nods.

"Flash, take out the one in the left knee, Hal, the right elbow, Manhunter, the other knee, and Aquaman to the other Elbow. I'll take out the rib area. Robin, Spoiler, you're with me. Superman and Wonder Woman! Keep it situated!"

The two nod as they held on tightly as Flash ran quickly and began to punch the kneecap like crazy. The creature growled in pain at this as Hal and Arthur began to attack the elbows and Manhunter fired blasts of energy at the other knee.

"Now Robin, Spoiler, throw thermite Grenades at it's chest at my command…" said batman calmly as the two nod and got out their thremite grenades. "Wait for it…"

Flash's last punch broke through as he spun around it, as did the blast from Manhunter, as the legs began to give way, as did the arms. The chest became a clear target as Batman says "NOW!" AS he and the two threw their grenades.

The bombs made contact as Superman blasted them with his heat vision, causing a giant explosion of fire to erupt around it, making it roar in pain as it's body began to burn up.

"And now…to give it some more fuel…" said Flash with a smirk as he noticed a gasoiline truck. "Hey GL, I got an idea!" as he ran over to it and began to unhook it. "Okay! You're good!"

Green Lantern flew over and picked it up. "Shall I, Bats?" Batman saw this and…gave a smirk.

"Knock yourselves out. But contain that explosion." Said Batman as Hal nods as he tosses it up, as Superman flew up and caught it as Hal made a dome that has an opening so he can drop it in.

"Fire in the hole!" said Flash as Superman threw down the Gas tank down into the dome which made contact with the tree monster's head, as the gas leaked out and ignited the tree more, causing it to burn up quickly as the truck exploded, as Hal capped it to contain the fire as he grunted.

"Okay, this is a big one…" said Hal as he tried ot keep it together, as the dome nearly shattered from the force of it, but Hal resisted it for awhile before the dome began to break more.

"Flash, Superman, I need a tornado to keep that explosion contained!" said Batman as the two nod as they began to go around the dome; Flash by foot and Superman by air. Soon the two red blurs began to make a tornado as Hal let go of the forcefield.

Suddenly a giant burst of flame shot into the sky, as the large tree creature was now black and white coloring with burning leaves still as the tornado stopped.

"Is he…" began Spoiler as Manhunter kept his distance from the burnt pile of wood. The wood monster than fell forward, falling apart ash e did so.

"Whoa!" said Superman as Hal picked it all up. "That was too close."

"Big time. Now to take out the trash!" Said Hal as he shot into space and says "Sayonara, woodman!" He then chucked it towards the sun, where it fell apart as he flew back down to earth. "Well, that was one invasion down the tube."

People walked back into the main square at this, as they saw the heroes standing where the monster once was. Then everyone began to cheer.

Just than a few people with cameras and microphones appeared. "Ah great, the paparatzi. I guess we're gone." Said Robin ash e and Spoiler began to leave, but were stopped by a bunch of kids. "Gah!" he said in surprise.

"Okay…we're stuck…" said Spoiler as a red haired woman dressed in a black jacket with a white shirt under it, a black skirt and red shoes. Her dark blue eyes and slightly freckled face smiled at them.

"Hello there, I am Vicki Vale of Gotham Star." Said the woman, known as Vicki as Batman nods calmly.

"Hello Miss Vale, I haven't seen you in awhile." Batman said calmly as Wonder Woman just raised an eyebrow at this.

"So what do you want, miss?" asked Martian Manhunter calmly.

"I am actually very curious…is this a sign that the best heroes out there are going to be joining forces to help protect people from threats like this?" she motioned to where the monster once was.

Batman looked at the other heroes and looked to everyone around him. He sighed a bit as he thought 'There will always be a larger threat out there…one we cannot handle alone…' He then looked up at this.

"Yes…we are going to be a team. But only when the time is needed for us to be." Batman said calmly.

Vicki nods as she turned to the Camera and says "You heard it here first, folks! Gotham's very own Dark Knight, Batman, along with Robin and Spoiler have officially joined forces with the greatest heroes on earth. So…what is this team you are going to be part of?"

"I got this, Bats." Said Flash as he patted his soldier as he came over to Vicki. "So that I can honor my predecessor, the very first Flash, I can safely say I know the perfect name for our team."

"and that is?" asked Vicki, confused.

"The Justice League!" said Flash, though Batman cringed slightly at that name.

"So here we have it folks; the Justice League, the earth's newest champions!" said Vicki to the camera. "So I am curious…what is next for this heroic team. This is Vicki Vale…signing out."

(Meanwhile…in another city)

In the city known as Jump City, New york, in a tall, T-shaped building, a young man sat down infront of a large TV as he just saw the last bit of the news segment that Vicki had just said.

"Hmm…" Said the young man calmly as he got up and turned on the light, revealing himself to be a young man around 20 with neck length black hair, dark blue eyes and a black and blue jumpsuit with a blue, eagle-styled insignia on his chest nd blue pads on his gloves.

He took a picture from a table near him; one of a slightly younger batman with a boy who looked just as serious as he was, but with a slight smirk, a red vest with a small "R" on the right side of his tunic, a yellow and black cape, green pants, and pointed green shoes.

He smiled a bit before sighing. "Has it been 5 years since I left? Really?" He sighed as he walked over to a computer and began to type. "Bruce…this is a message from…" He tapped the table lightly as he looked at the picture.

"Dick? What's wrong?" asked a voice from down the hall. The young man looked at the computer before turning.

"It's nothing Kory, I'm coming." Said the young man, revealed to be Dick. He then sighed as he looked at the picture and a small tear rolled down his cheek, but he wiped it quickly. "Bruce, this is a message from your…son, Dick Grayson." He continued to type as, on his desk, was a batarangs and a domino mask that was still on the table.

Little did he know, however, this was just the beginning…

End of the Invasion Arc

Well, sorry for the very long wait for this chapter but I hope it was worth it. So please let me know what you think and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	4. Death in the Society Part 1

Here's part one of the next arc, which is part of a two or three part arc. I hope you enjoy it.

Death in the Society part 1

(In an unknown area, 3 months after the events of the Invasion)

In an underground bunker, a group of soldiers stood in a circle, all clad in black armor similar to Batman's, only without the cowl and with a face mask covering their faces, and clawed gloves and sword sheathes on their back.

In the middle of the circle sat a man, who appeared to be meditating. He slightly tanned skin, dark graying hair, a pointed double pointed goatee, a green cloak over his shoulders, dragon tattoos on his arms, and a sheathed sword on his lap.

He then stood up calmly, his dark green eyes open as he stood his ground. One of the men jumped at him, but he easily blocked with his still sheathed sword before giving the man a kick to the head, knocking down.

Two more jumped at him, but he just smacks them aside with little to no effort. "Alright my deciples…how about this; who ever comes to closest to defeating me gains the honor of becoming the newest member of my Elites."

That encouraged more men to attack him at once, but one by one they fell with his swords skills, his martial arts and his quick wit. He blocked three men's sword at once before ducking around and smacking them all down.

He looked at the rest of them calmly as he got into a stance. The rest of them charged, yelling as he looked at them calmly and began to smack them all aside with a few slashes of his still covered sword, knocking them all down.

"Pathetic followers…" said an old voice as the man turned and saw a old man walking over, using a cane to keep himself up. The man had a bald head, dark brown eyes, a long mustache and a dark brown gi with a black belt.

"Hello…Sensei." Said the man with a calm look as he did a small bow.

"Hmm…" the older man looked at him calmly as he looked towards the men and then turned to him. "Ra's al Ghul…you have pathetic warriors. Your Elites don't have much of a challenge compared to them."

"And what is that supposed to mean, old one?" asked Ra's, sounding insulted by this.

"I mean your only good students are those two children, your own daughter, the Elite and one other…the traitor." Sensei said calmly as Ra's just frowned darkly.

"Yes…I am aware…so I have finally found the way to get through to him…" said Ra's calmly.

"And how is that?" asked the Sensei as Ra's smirked and brought out an old picture; it was a black and white group shot of people dressed in odd clothing. In front of them was a banner that read 'The Justice Society of America.'

"We destroy his sensei's, of course." Said Ra's calmly. "And I know just who to send…Talia." He said calmly as he turned to a woman with dark hair like his, dark gray eyes and dressed in a cleavage exposing black jumpsuit as she walked over.

"Yes, father?" asked the woman, known as Talia al Ghul, calmly.

"I want you to get the Elite ready for their newest assignment…" Said Ra's as he took out his dagger and threw the picture into the air before throwing the knife, which stabbed through it and stuck it into a wall. "To eliminate the Justice Society…forever."

"Yes…father." Said Talia with a small nod as she walked away into the shadows, as she came across four figures. "You know what to do." The four all nod in silence before heading out. "And make sure…he…sees you."

"Yes, Madam Talia." Said the four at once as they left. The woman sighed as she walked ahead into a training area and closing the door behind her.

(Later that night…in Central City)

A man was in a collage room at this time, working on a new project. He was a middle-aged man with graying dark hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a brown shirt, black jeans and penny loafers.

Then a noise caught his attention as he frowned. "Hello? Anyone there?" he asked as he got something out of his drawer: a blue, scarab-like device as he put it into a case and hid it into a closet before getting a gun out.

Suddenly a knife nearly hits him as he turned and saw a long, dark brown haired Chinese woman looking at him calmly. She was wearing a red shirt with a dragon styled mark on it, a pair of black pants with black and red boot, and a dragon tattoo on her face.

"Hello…Mr. Garrett." Said the woman calmly as she walked over.

"I take it you're here for a late night internship?" asked the man calmly, as the woman just glared sharply. "I see…I take it you're here to kill me instead?"

"I guess you're not as stupid as some would think for a retired archeologist, Dan Garrett. Or would you prefer…The Blue Beetle?" Dan gave her a look at this.

"How can you tell that's who I was?" asked Dan calmly, as the woman smirked.

"The body language alone revealed that to me…" she smirked as she says "And I also saw that nice young protégé of yours…what was his name? Ted something?"

"Leave my students out of this, ma'am…" Growled Dan as he threw a punch, but the woman easily evades it and slammed her palm against his elbow, making him scream in pain as he felt his arm was twisted around. "OH GOD!" he yelled in pain.

"I expected your bones to be stronger than this. Of course…with age, it would be that fragile, wouldn't it?" asked the woman with a teasing tone. She then did a kick, sending him right into a table.

HE groaned as he grabbed a beaker and was about to throw it until a tall figure came in from the window and grabbed his hand. He turned and saw a muscular man standing behind him. He was clad in armored clothing as well with a black and white mask with red eyeholes, a thick wire that connected to smaller ones on his arms and head, and a machine with two vials connected to it.

"Hello…professor." Said the man calmly as he picked him up. "We got a message for your student, the Dark Knight…tell him…the League…has come back. Actually…we'll tell him ourselves." Said the large man calmly.

"Who…who are you…" croaked Dan as the man just looked at him calmly before grabbing his legs.

"I am…BANE!" He said as he slammed the man's spine onto his right knee, making the man scream out in pure agony as he was thrown out of a window, screaming as he fell onto the ground.

"Well…that was over kill." The woman said calmly, crossing her arms.

"It got the job done, Lady Shiva. Lets go…we got more targets to eliminate…before HE comes out." Said bane calmly as he walked out of the door of the room. Shiva just nods before looking outside to the dead body of the man who was once the Blue Beetle. She then walked out as well, as she took the knife out of the wall as she went.

(The morning after…)

At the collage, known as Central City University, it was closed down the next morning as police put police tape all over the building to keep people out. "What happened?" asked a young man, as he saw them put white tape around the body of Dan. "Dr. Garret? What happened to him?" more students came over, looking shocked and sadden at this.

"I'm sorry…but your teacher was killed." Said a voice as a blonde haired man with a white shirt under a dark blue jacket, dark brown pants and brown shoes, along with a wedding ring on his right hand.

"What happened, Officer Allen?" asked one of the female students, confused as the man, Barry Allen (Secretly the Flash), sighed as he looked at them with dark blue eyes.

"Listen, you kids need to get off the premises. This is a crime scene. We'll find who did this and make sure they face justice. That's all I can promise, alright?" asked Barry as the kids all just nod, though they were sad or angry as they left.

"Doesn't get any easier, huh Allen?" asked a man calmly as Barry sighs. He turned to a thin man dressed in a Central City

"Yeah Captain, it isn't…" sighed Barry.. "I'm going to check on Patty with the body." The Captain nods as he walked over to a dark brown haired woman with glasses, a black shirt over a button up white shirt, a black skirt and black Mary Janes. "So Pat, what'cha got for me?"

"Besides the fact we got a hell of a mess here? Not much…" Said the woman, known as Patty. "I think the cause of death could have been the fall. Mostly due to the concussion he has when he landed."

Barry got down to the body's level and looked it over. He put on a pair of plastic gloves and looked at the bad arm. "Hmm…his arm is bent…and by the angle, it had to be done by a physical blow than from falling."

"What could have done this?" Asked Patty. "This is a perfect 90 degree angle…"

"Hmm…I think an autopsy can tell us more." Barry than noticed the angle the back was in as he carefully flipped him over and felt the spine and noticed some of the bones there were bent badly. "Yikes…that's a hell of a back injury…"

"Yo Allen!" said a voice as the two saw a man with dark skin, a short goatee, shaggy hair, a red shirt under a brown vest, a black tie and black jeans with dress shoes.

Patty sighs as she says "Hello James." The man, James Forrest, just nods as he went to Barry.

"What's up, Jim?" asked Barry, curious as he noticed he had a box.

"I found this in the lab…in a closet. I…think you should see this…" He then handed the box to Barry, who looked confused. He then opened it and gasped at what he saw; the scarab on top of a picture of the super hero clad in a blue outfit.

"No way…" said Barry as he says "Patty, lift up that shirt so we can see his back! Now!"

"Uh…alright?" Patty walked over to the body and carefully put the shirt up and saw something in his back; scars, like something was put into it. Barry than took out the beetle out and put it aligned with the marks.

"A perfect match…" Barry said, his eyes widen in shock.

"What's going on here?" asked the Captain as he walked over. "What are you doing, Allen?"

Barry sighs as he says "Cap…We're looking at the body of the Blue Beetle himself." THAT got a shocked reaction from everyone.

(Later…in Gotham City)

Bruce and Tim were working on the Batwing with a third person. The person in question was a hunchbacked man with dark brown hair, dark gray eyes, and wearing a black shirt with white long sleeves, blue pants and brown leather shoes.

"So Harold, what kind of upgrades are you putting in?" asked Tim, while the man just gave him a look. "Right, mute…sorry." He then did a few hand movements as he asks "Wait, you're upgrading the weapons? Why?"

"Because of the incident with the invasion, we need to make sure no one can get to us in the sky." Bruce said calmly as a wind suddenly blew in. "Yes, Flash?"

"Wow…you ARE good." Said Flash with an impressed tone as eh walked over before taking off his mask, showing his real face. "We GOT a problem…"

"What?" asked Bruce calmly as he turned and looked shocked at what was Flash's hand. "Where did you get that?"

"At a crime scene. Someone murdered the Blue Beetle." Flash said calmly. "Being a fellow detective, I thought you could help…here's his autopsy report and a picture of the crime scene."

He handed both to Batman, as he looked this over before he frowned deeply. "Get the League. _Now_." He then walked over to his computer. Flash looked at Tim and Harold, who both just shrugged.

(Later…)

All the members of the League were in the Cave at this time, with someone came in last. "Sorry I'm late. Night courses are a killer." Said the person, who was actually a young woman, a little older than Tim, with neck length red hair, dark green eyes under a pair of square rimmed glasses, a yellow shirt, a brown skirt and black shoes. She was sitting in a black-seated wheel chair with a dark gray and a black bag over her back.

"It's alright, Barbara." Batman said calmly as he pressed a button, showing a picture of Dan in class and another of him dressed as the Blue Beetle in a black and white photograph.

"For those that don't know, Daniel Garret was originally the Scientific and artifact expert of the Justice Society, the Blue Beetle." Batman said calmly. "Last night, according to Flash, he had been killed by a fatal back injury and from being thrown out of a third floor window."

"Who did this?" Wonder Woman asked, curious.

"Indeed…who would kill a hero of old?" asked Martian Manhunter calmly, raising a would-be eyebrow.

"I think I know who." Batman said calmly, as he showed a picture of the area the knife hit. "I asked Flash to get some analysis of this hole and it was discovered there was some sort of sand from the blade's sheath."

"…So…?" Hal asked, confused.

"The sand can only be found in deserts in the middle east." Flash said calmly. "and the style of the blade hole is from a blade usually made in China, usually used for martial arts."

Everyone blinked at this, as Robin sighs. "It means that the person who did this was a martial artist, right?"

"Exactly. But the cameras in the University can help us show who did this…which is also something I asked Flash to get." Batman said calmly as he got out a DVD and put it into the Bat computer.

Suddenly they saw the event, as Batman, Robin, Barbara and Spoiler's eyes widen in shock. "Bane and Lady Shiva?!" Robin and Spoiler asked in shock.

"…who and who?" asked Flash, confused.

"Two of the Elite assassins in the League of Shadows, a group of assassins lead by Ra's al Ghul." Said Batman calmly. "Bane is one of the strongest assassins physically, while Lady Shiva is one of the best martial artists…next to myself and a rival of mine…Bronze Tiger."

"Anyone else we should worry about?" asked flash, raising an eyebrow.

"Victor Zsasz, a former heir to a vast fortune who went insane and became an agent of the League of Shadows." Robin said before he chuckled. "He's also a regular in Arkham."

"Mind giving us a visual for them?" asked Superman as Batman pressed a button. Suddenly images of Bane and Shiva appeared with two others: A African American man with a orange and red Gi with black stripes, black straps on his hands feet and a metal tiger mask over his face, and next to him a bald, scared man with black pants with a knife in his right hand and a necklace with a padlock on it.

"Wow…they don't look friendly." Flash said. "But I can take them down easy."

"Please. I can take those four down with my ring hand tied behind my back." Hal said with a smirk, while the two glared at each other.

"Ya really think that, Green bean?" asked Flash with a glare.

"Want a bet on it, Sparky?" asked Hal as the two glared daggers, as Batman glared at them both. "Gah!" He said in shock as he backed up from Batman, as did Flash.

"Seriously, that glare is creepy…" flash said nervously, as Batman frowned deeply.

"If you two are done acting like children, we have heroes to protect." Batman said calmly. "Hal, flash, I want you two to get the original Green Lantern and Flash evacuated. Wonder woman, You and Superman get Zatara the sorcerer, Aquaman, you and J'onn get Hourman."

"What about Robin, Spoiler and you?" asked Superman, curious.

"The three of us will get Wildcat and his daughter away from Gotham." Batman said calmly.

"Ted has a daughter?" Wonder woman asked, confused.

"Dinah. He adopted her after her mother died back when she was 7." Batman said calmly. "I should know; we've trained together. But that's a story for another day; let go." The team nods as they moved out, moving quickly.

(Later…in New York City)

A middle-aged man was typing away at a keyboard at this time, a bottle of pills near by with a single pill inside with an hourglass figurine on it. Suddenly the door knocks a he sighs. "Alright, alright. I'm comin'…" He grabbed a cane and used it to keep himself up.

The old man looked through the peep hole and went wide eyed before running away from the door, as fast as he could go with a bad leg. Suddenly the door was kicked down as the Bronze Tiger himself walked through.

"Hello… Rex Tyler, aka Hourman." He said calmly as he walked forward. The old man glared at him as Bronze Tiger noticed the cane. "Let me guess; the broken leg injury that ended your hero career, correct? Forcing you into a life as a local pharmacy doctor?"

Bronze tiger picked up a near by figurine and crushed it his grip. "Pathetic…lets see how well you can fight at this stage." He then grabbed a near by costar and threw it like a shuriken, as it hit him in the back, making the man cringe.

"ugh…" groaned Rex as he went to his desk and opened the bottle and got out the pill. "My last miraclo…better make it count." He threw it into his mouth and gulped. Suddenly his eyes turned dark green as his muscles began to become more solid again.

"Hmm…interesting." Bronze Tiger said calmly. "Lets see how well that turns out for you…I can spare an hour, can you?" He roared as he jumped and kicked at him, but the old man was a lot faster now a he kicked the desk in half, as he growled.

Rex than grabbed a near by chair and threw it at Bronze Tiger, who just kicked it away with a grunt. "Nice kick, son…lets see you take THIS!" as he sent a punch down, sending a shockwave towards him.

Bronze Tiger jumped and looked at a clock and smirked as he sent a strong kick his way, which Hourman blocked with his arms. Bronze Tiger cringed under his mask from the man's now hard skin before he was grabbed and thrown through a wall.

Bronze Tiger growled as he says "good attack…now try this." He ripped off the legs of two a near by chair and twirled them before running at him, using them similarly to Eskima sticks.

Rex blocked most of the attacks, but cringed at the attack that struck as he sent a powerful punch, sending Bronze tiger fling through a wall. Bronze Tiger's mask cracked a bit as he rubbed his chin. "Good left hook, hmm?" said rex with a smirk.

"Indeed…but your time is up, Hourman…" said Bronze Tiger with a smirk, as the man went wide eyed as he cringed.

"Time to die, old man…" chuckled a voice as Rex coughed up some blood and turned his head to see Zsasz smirking at him, a blade in his back. "Goodnight…" he said as Rex's eyes glazed over and fell forward, as Zsasz took the blade out and cleaned it before carving a small tally mark on his arm.

"Now lets leave the trash behind…the Justice League will be here to clean up." Said Bronze Tiger as Zsasz nod as the two went through the window.

(Later…)

Manhunter and Aquaman came into the apartment at this time, as J'onn saw the body and frowned. "We are too late…" he sighed, sadden at this.

"And he went out…like this?" asked Aquaman as he looked around. "But he went down fighting…like a true warrior…"

J'onn nods as he sighs. He put his hand over his eyes and closed them for the old man, as he sighs. He then saw the police come in as Manhunter gave them a mental message 'This man has been attacked by a group known as the league of Shadows…we are of no threat to you.'

The cops just nod as they got a body bag and put Rex into it, as Aquaman asks "So…what now?"

"Simple…we try to save the other Society heroes before it is too late." Said J'onn as he watched the men leave with the body.

End of Part 1

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Sorry if it was graphic, but these ARE assassins, after all. So please let me know what you think and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	5. Death in the Society Part 2

Here's the next chapter of this event. I hope you're enjoying this.

Death in the Society Part 2

(Keystone City, Missouri. February 5th, 9:07)

Flash was in front of a house, talking to a slender man with graying-black hair, dark brown eyes and wearing a red shirt, blue pants and red and yellow shoes. "So, you want me and Joan to high tail it, eh Barry?"

"That's the jest of it, Jay." Flash said with a nod. "Besides, you're still as fast as ever, even at your age. You can outrun those League of Psychos."

"True." Jay said with a smirk, as he says "Alright. Joan, come on. We're out of here before some psycho super villains show up."

"How did they find out that you were the Flash? You always blurred out your face. And in all pictures you took in the Society, you wore a mask." A woman's voice said inside, curious.

"I know, dear. But apparently someone finally figured it was me." Jay said as a woman came down with two suitcases. The woman had dark gray hair, dark brown eyes and a red sundress and a coat over it. "Come on, lets go." Jay said, picking Joan up.

"Get to this address. CADMUS will make sure those nutjobs will get you two" Barry said as he gave Jay a piece of paper, as Jay nods and pockets it. "Stay safe, Jay."

Jay nods with a smile as he says, "I knew I put the right man to take over my mantle. Make me proud, kid." He then says to Joan. "Hold on." She then went onto his back as he picked up the suitcases and says, "See ya." He then zoomed off, turning into a blur into the distance.

"Hmm…" Barry had a small smile at this as he took out his communicator and says "Oracle, I just got Jay and Joan out of town. How are the others doing?"

"Not so hot, Barry. J'onn and Arthur were too late to save Rex Tyler, aka Hourman. Clark and Diana are still heading to Las Vegas to save Zatara and his daughter, and I'm not sure how Bruce, Tim and Steph are doing with Wildcat. But Hal called earlier and told me he got Alan and his daughter and wife out of Coast City."

"Gotcha. I'll catch up with Clark and Diana." Flash said with a nod, as he zoomed towards Las Vegas' direction, leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

(Las Vegas, Nevada. 11:09.)

In a dressing room, a man was getting ready for a show. He was a middle aged man with dark hair with graying sides, a thin mustache, dark green eyes and a black and white tuxedo. He was looking around his desk and rubbed his chin.

"Hmm…where is my hat? Zatanna, dear, you know where my hat is?" Asked the man, known as Giovanni Zatara.

"I got it, dad. Watch this." Said a woman as she walked in. She was around Bruce's age with long, black hair, dark blue eyes, a white button up shirt, a black coat, blue shorts with black leggings and black heeled boots. She then waved her hand and says "S'rehtaf tah raeppa ni ym dnah." Suddenly a glow formed and a black, silk top had appeared.

Zatara chuckled as he says "Nice job, my child." He took the hat and put it on his head as he smiled at his daughter. "I see you have been training."

"Yep. So, we gonna do our show?" asked Zatanna as they heard screaming. The two frowned as she put on her own top hat and the two ran out and saw a shocking sight; the Casino was being attacked by Bane and Lady Shiva, as Bane ripped out a slot machine and threw it at a group of people, who screamed.

"Hsinav!" said Zatara as he fired a sphere of red energy and threw it at the machine, causing it to vanish when it made contact. "So, you are the Bane Batman had told me about, correct?"

"Ah, the old wizard. Wasting his power to please these people. Do not play ames with me, old man…I know your type. Those who have great power, believing you are better than they are." Bane said calmly, walking over to him.

"Zatanna…I want you to run…now." Zatara said calmly, his eyes glowing a bit.

"Father, I am not leaving you." Zatanna said, her eyes glowing as well. Zatara sighed at this, as the two got ready.

"How noble of you, sorceress. To die at your father's side." Lady Shiva said, getting a sword as she stood ready to fight.

"Drows nrut onti a ekans dna dnib!" yelled Zatanna as Shiva's sword glowed and turned into a large sanke and began to wrap around her. But then Zatanna felt someone grab her and yelled out as Bane lifted her up.

"You need to take less time to say your spells, girl." Bane said calmly as he lifted her up.

"Zatanna! Roolf knis!" yelled Zatara as the floor under Bane began to sink into the ground, as he dropped Zatanna, making her groan as she got up.

"nice trick." Said Shiva as she got a dagger and stabbed into the snake, killing it as she ran at Zatanna.

"nrut kcab otni drows!" yelled Zatanna as the snake glowed and turned into a sword and flew into her hand and blocked the knife, glaring at Shiva, who glared back.

"nice trick, mistress of magic." Shiva complimented as she jumped back and looked her over, studying her movement and smirked.

Bane then pressed a button on his wrist and fired a grappling hook and brought him out of the ground as he says "So, old man…you man enough to fight me?" Zatara looked at him calmly at this.

"a large brute like you? Hmm…" said Zatara as he says "sepor dnib mih!" Suddenly the red ropes around the area began to swarm and wrap around Bane, trying him up. Bane flexed his muscles, as he ripped through the ropes.

"Nice try." Bane said calmly as he grabbed Zatara by the head and lifted him up. "But you cannot win this fight, and you know it." The people who remained lookedi n shock and awe at this, fear as they saw him lift him up.

Shiva saw this and smirked as she threw her knife at Zatanna, making her coat stick to a wall as she tried to get out. "Ugh…" said Zatanna as she went wide eyed as she saw her father being lifted up. "FATHER!"

"Zatanna…get out of here…" said Zatara, as his eyes glowed. "Nrut otni ts-GAH!" Zatara was then stabbed, making him yell out as Zatanna looked in shock and horror as Shiva looked at him calmly.

"You talk too much." Shiva said calmly, as Bane threw the man into a slot machine, making him slump down as it dented from the impact alone.

"FATHER!" screamed Zatanna as her eyes filled with tears, Bane looked at her calmly as he and Shiva wlaked forward. When suddenly…

"HEY!" yelled a voice as Bane turned and got a chest full of red eye beams, as he groaned and got back up. Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash came in at this, all three glaring at the two.

"Flash, get her out of here." Superman said to Flash, who nods and quickly went to Zatanna and took out the knife from her coat and lifted her up within a few seconds.

"Come on, lets get you out of here." Flash said, as he looked at Zatara and sighs. "And…I'm sorry." Zatanna just looked away, tears going down her face as Flash sighs.

'Hope Bats is having an easier time…' thought flash with a sigh as he ran out, Superman and Wonder woman glaring at bane and Shiva.

(Gotham City, New Jersey. Grant's Gym, February 5th. 11:02)

Batman, Robin and Spoiler has arrived at a building at this time, all three coming out of the Batmobile at this as they looked up. "It's been awhile since you've been here, right Bruce?" asked Robin, looking at him.

"Not since Ted retired…which was actually when I was first starting out." Batman said calmly as the three walked in. Inside they saw it was like an old styled boxing ring in the middle of a giant weight room, with a punching bag in the corner and a door that lead to the back.

"Ted? Dinah? You here?" asked Spoiler, lowering her hood at this. She then heard a strange sound and opened a door and saw it was two people in a targeting range.

The person doing the targeting was an attractive woman that had long blonde hair, a blue leather jacket over black tank top, black pants with black boots, fingerless biker gloves and a necklace around her neck. AT this time, she was sending out powerful bursts out of sound out of her mouth in the forms of screams.

"You have to break the sound barrier, kiddo?" asked the man who was watching, rubbing his ears at this. The man was really muscular despite the fact he looks at least 75 years old with dark gray hair, dark brown eyes, a black shirt and blue jeans and white wrappings on his hands.

"Hello Ted, Dinah." Batman said, removing his mask with a small, genuine smile at his old mentor.

"Bruce? Ah ya son of a gun, how have ya been?" asked Ted with a laugh as he got up. Dinah smiled and nods back.

"Hey little bro, haven't seen ya since last Christmas." Dinah said, as Spoiler and Robin both snickered.

"Dinah, I have told you and Zatanna a hundred times already; I am two years older than you, so calling me by that nickname makes no sense." Batman said flatly, as Dinah just punched his arm.

"Calm down, Bruce. I'm just messing with you." Dinah said with a chuckle. "So, what do you need?"

"A group of assassins have been killing members of the Justice Society…they got to Dan first, and before my team could stop them, they were able to kill Rex. Oracle has told me Jay and Alan are safe, but I am not sure about Giovanni yet." Batman explained, as Ted growled.

"So, some goons are after me, eh? Then lets see them take down this cat when I get back into action." Growled Ted, but Batman shook his head.

"You wouldn't be able to stop them." Batman said calmly. "Even with your skills, you are too old to fight against them."

"Too old?! Boy, I taught ya all you need to know to even wear a mask! If it wasn't for me or the other JSA, you'd just be some punk in a ski mask taking down purse snatchers in dark allies!"

Batman growled as he says "They were able to kill Blue Beetle and Hourman! Like you, they didn't have super powers."

"Heh, then I guess ya don't know much about me than, huh boy?" asked Ted as he stormed off and slammed a door behind him, as Robin and Spoiler looked concerned at this.

"Sorry about him, Bruce…he's just a bit…cranky these days. Comes with age and all…" Dinah said nervously.

"Oh, too bad…" said a voice as the four turned and saw Bronze Tiger and Zsasz walked in at this, as Tiger looked around. "Where is the Wildcat?" he asked calmly, as Black Canary glared.

"Wait…Black Canary is here? I thought she was dead." Zsasz said, confused. "And why is she so young? Shouldn't she be, like, 60 or something?"

"That's my mom, numbskull." Black Canary said flatly as she took a deep breath and sent out a powerful scream down at Zsasz, making him yell out and get sent flying away.

Bronze Tiger jumped out of the range of the attack and glared at Batman. "So Bruce…how long has it been since our last rematch?"

"Quite a few years." Batman said calmly as he goes into a stance, as Bronze Tiger did the same. Robin and Spoiler looked at each other at this, not liking the looks of this. Black Canary glared at Zsasz, who got up with a groan.

"Lets do this…" said Canary with a glare, as Zsasz nods as he got out a knife. "But no weapons, lets see how well you can fight me hand to hand."

Zsasz growled as he put his knife away and ran at her, ready to punch her, but she just blocked it and flipped him, smirking a bit as she did so.

Bronze Tiger roared as he sent a kick at Batman, who blocked as the man asks, "How many times have I won against you? Last I checked, we are tied at the moment. I plan to break that tie…and your neck."

"Lets see you try, Ben." Batman sneered as he jumped and sent a kick at him, which Bronze Tiger blocked and countered with his own kick.

Spoiler whispered to Robin "We better make sure we keep Ted safe…" as the two quickly went to the door and opened it before locking it behind them.

"Heh, looks like the kiddies are gone." Zsasz laughed as he tried to kick Black Canary, who easily blocked it.

"Man, you are pathetic. I take it your so used to using a knife you can't even use a proper attack?" Black Canary asked in a teasing tone as Zsasz growled before yelling and trying to flail at her, but she blocked all the attacks except for a few lucky hits before kicking him in the head, knocking him onto the floor.

Bronze Tiger roared and sent a kick at Batman, who blocked and flipped him over, growling a bit as he glared at Bronze Tiger. Tiger growled before running at Batman as he jumped up and slammed his palm down at Batman's mask, but fell behind and gripped his hand in pain.

"Steel-based mask." Said Batman calmly. "Why do you think this cowl's top shape is always shaped like a head?"

"That explains it…" growled Tiger as he roared and sent a few punches at his face, hitting Batman hard, before he sent a counter kick against him. Bronze Tiger growled at this, as he got back up.

"Nice moves, but lets see you take me on full force." Said Batman as he got out some brass knuckles and got into a stance.

"Heh…indeed." Bronze Tiger said with a growl, but then heard the door open. "Hmm?"

"What? Ya really think I would just leave you kids to fight these clowns alone?" asked Ted as he walked out, wearing his old Wildcat costume. It was an old, leather outfit with a cat-styled mask with amber eyeholes with silted openings, white tapes on his hands with fingerless gloves, and black leather boots.

"…what the hell am I looking at?" asked Zsasz, getting up.

"This, kid, is the uniform of the Wildcat. Offically out of retirement." Growled Wildcat, glairng at him. Zsasz got up at this as Wildcat nods to Black Canary, who nods back as the two got ready.

"Need a hand, Bats?" asked Robin as he and Spoiler came to help Batman, who just looked at them and nods calmly.

"Guess you can bring ni your students, Wayne." Said Bronze Tiger, glaring at Batman as the dark knight did the same, glaring darkly into Bronze Tiger's eyes.

"Uh…how does heck now who you are, Batman?" asked Robin, confused. Zsasz looked at Batman before secretly getting his knife, getting ready as he watched Wildcat, who stood ready to fight.

(Las Vegas, Nevada. 14:09.)

"How do you know Batman, Bane?" Superman asked the behemoth with a glare as he and the large man were wrestling on the ground, trying to pin the other against something.

"That is simple, Superman…we were allies at one point in our lives." Bane growled as Superman kicked him away, sending him flying.

"Okay, that HAS to be a lie." Flash said with a glare, as he ran back inside with Hal, who flew down to Superman to back him up.

"Actually…it is true. He was once a member of the League of Shadows during his youth. He was trained by our master in the art of the assassin, but he had one problem: he was soft." Shiva said calmly.

"He is stronger than you think." Wonder Woman said with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"That is interesting to hear from an Amazon. Last I checked, you viewed men as weaker." Shiva pointed out with a chuckle, as Diana glared darkly.

"Most men, yes. But the ones I have fought along side are just skilled as I am, and I can respect that." Wonder Woman said calmly as Flash suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Aww, I knew you cared." Flash said in a joking tone as Wonder Woman gave him a flat look as he sheepishly let go. "Sorry. Anyway…mind if I cut in?"

"I got this." Wonder woman said as she flew forward to punch Shiva, but she just dodged each punch she threw. "Hey! Hold! Still!"

"Hmm…nah." Shiva than sent a roundhouse kick, sending Wonder Woman into a Roulette table.

"Nice moves…now check mine out." Flash said as he ran quickly and sent a punch at her, sending her flying back.

"What?! He was able to HIT her?' thought Bane with shock as he was sent back a bit by a large, green energy fist as he gripped with a growl.

"not so tough now, huh Captain Steroid?" Hal asked with a smirk.

"It is not a steroid…it is VENOM!" said Bane as he actually began to smash the construct as he roared out "And my WILL is STRONGER!" His eyes began to glow, which came to Superman's attention.

"What in the world…?" asked Superman, as he looked at the device on his arm and used his microscopic vision to look it over and frowned as he looked it over.

He then flew forward and prepared to punch him, but Bane was able to slam his fist against Superman's, causing a shockwave from the combined force of the two punches coming at each other with the same force, causing the two to be sent back, and causing Green Lantern to fly backwards.

Flash than ran at Shiva as he says "Try a Super charged punch, Miss Dragon!"…before getting crashed into by Hal as he yells "OH COME ON!" as the two crashed into a wall. "WHY do I look like a red bullseye to you, Green Limabean?" He asked in annoyance, shoving the green hero off of him.

"It's not exactly my idea, Scarlet moron." Hal said flatly as he got back up and dusted himself off. The two glared as Wonder woman was trying to block slashes from Shiva.

"You can throw insults at each other when you're NOT in combat with assassins, boys." Wonder Woman said flatly as she jumped backwards and glared at Shiva, as she got out her lasso.

"The Lasso of Truth, really? Like that can stop me." Shiva said with a smirk.

"I think it'll be ideal to stop you AND your partner." Said Wonder woman. "You two, get them together."

"Gotcha." Said Hal as he flew to help Sueprman as Flash ran to some of the Red ropes and unhooked them and quickly began to link them before putting them into a long red chain of ropes.

Bane growled as he glared at Superman as he says "You may be strong, man of Steel…but remember…steel can break…and I will break you…" in a low tone, as he grabbed Superman by the neck and lifted him up.

"Yeah…not gonna happen, bonehead." Said Hal as he crated a construt of a large straight jacket and began to bind him as Flash quickly put the chain's link on the jacket's belt and on Shiva's belt.

"now Wondy!" said Flash, as Wonder Woman rolled her eyes at the nickname before throwing out the lasso and tightening around the two, smashing them together as it glowed brightly.

"What is this?" growled Bane in annoyance, trying to struggle out as Shiva did the same.

"The Lasso of Truth…now tell me…WHY are you killing the Justice Society?" asked Wonder Woman, as Bane smirked under his mask.

"Simple…getting rid of those who believe they are more powerful than the true masters." Bane said calmly as he says "Such as our master, Ra's al Ghul. He wishes to fix this world, but you pesky heroes get in the way."

"Ra's al Ghul? Who is that?" Asked Superman with a glare, as Shiva chuckles.

"if you only you would know…even I do not know much of our master. So I am not one to tell you who he is." Shiva said calmly. "And I am being honest at this…Bruce Wayne is the one to talk too."

"But I think you may have another mess to clean up soon…as at 3, Victor Zsasz shall be the one who ends the Wildcat." Bane said with a chuckle as Wonder Woman turned and saw the Clock and went wide eyed.

"So that is our cue to leave. Bane, be a dear and get us out of here." Said Shiva as she hung onto Bane's shirt, who nods as he began to spin, making Wonder Woman yell out as she slammed into her three teammates, sneidng them away as the two began to wiggle out of the ropes.

"Ugh…" Superman said as he noticed the two were out of the Rope and flew at them, but Shiva grabbed something and threw forward a few bombs, which crated a bright flash of light, blinding the man of steel as the two made their exit.

"Anyone catch the license plate on that Chevy…" groaned Flash, getting up. "Wait, at Two o'clock…Zsasz will kill Wildcat? What did he mean?"

"I don't think we want to know…but we better hurry to Gotham and fast." Green Lantern said as they nod.

"Lets ask Zatanna if she can get us to Ted's gym…and fast." Said Superman.

"Good idea…come on, I know where I left her." Flash said as he ran ahead, as the other three flew after him.

(Gotham city, new Jersey. Grant's Gym, February 5th. 13:59)

Zsasz smirked as he dodged a few blows form the two as he got his knife out. He looked at the clock and smirked. "Time is up, old man."

"What do you mean?" Asked Wildcat as Robin and Spoiler were thrown aside as Bronze tiger sent a roundhouse kick at batman, sending him down.

"BRUCE!" yelled Dinah with shock as Zsasz smirked and charged at her, ready to stab her.

"Dinah!" said Ted as he shoved his daughter out of the way and took the knife for her, as Zsasz slashed at his neck, which easily cut through the leather on his costume, making him gasp as blood began to flow out as he began to back up before falling backwards.

"TED!" yelled Robin and Spoiler in horror, as Zsasz chuckled darkly.

"Well…might as well…add to the list, don't you think Ben?" asked Zsasz with a smirk, glaring at the other heroes as he licked the blood off his knife.

"Good idea." Bronze Tiger said with a smirk under his mask, as he glared down the heroes, while Black Canary and Batman glared back at the two, while Robin and Spoiler were disturbed at this. The two assassins walked forward, killer intent in their eyes.

End of Part 2

WOW…talk about a way to end this chapter, huh? Cliffhangers for the win! Sorry, but I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ending of this 3-part arc will be up next. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	6. Death of the Society Part 3

Time for the long awaited third part of this arc! Enjoy.

Death of the Society Part III

(Gotham city, new Jersey. Grant's Gym, February 5th. 13:59)

Zsasz and Bronze Tiger were walking over to the four, leaving Wildcat's corpse behind them, as Bronze Tiger says, "You kill the children. I'll clip the wings off these two." He growled as he glared at Batman and Black Canary.

"Heheh…" Zsasz smirked as he walked over and got two knives out, as Robin quickly went to get his bo staff when he heard laughing.

"…What was that?" asked Robin in confusion as Spoiler gasped and pointed. Zsasz, confused, turned and went wide-eyed as he saw Wildcat beginning to get up and walking over.

"What? A scrawny punk like you can't win in a fair fight so you have to pick on little kids?" asked Wildcat, the slash in his neck healing over as he cracked his neck. "Man, I needed some rest."

Robin and Spoiler were mouth agape at this, as Robin asks "how did-what in the-WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" as he looked at Ted with shock.

"Oh, I guess you should know…it's hard to kill me." Said Ted with a smirk at Zsasz who panted before running out screaming but Wildcat grabbed him before slamming him into a wall, grabbing his knife and sticking it into a wall. "So, ya think you can take five of us at once, Tiger?"

Bronze Tiger growled at this, not liking how this is turning out as Robin got his bo staff out, swinging it around while Spoiler got out some tonfas, glaring at him from her eyes holes. Batman got his batarangs out, glaring darkly at Bronze Tiger while Black Canary and Wildcat stood in a position.

Zsasz groaned as he began to crawl towards the exit, but yelped when he looked up and discovered Superman glaring down at him. The rest of the League, Zatanna and Gordan were with them, all glaring down at him.

"Ah-heh…" Zsasz looked nervous as he began to scoot away, as Bronze Tiger growled.

"I wouldn't try anything, Bronze Tiger. It's over." Said Batman.

"It's only over when I say it is, Dark Knight. Not when you do." Bronze Tiger said as he got a smoke pellet. "You can have Victor, he is of no use to us anymore." He then threw it down, cloaking the room in smoke.

Superman took a deep breath and took in all the smoke and coughed a bit out as they looked around, seeing he was now gone. "Where'd that coward go?" Aquaman asked, glaring around.

"I have no idea." Said Robin as Martian Manhunter concentrated but shook his head.

"His mask must have something I can't track in it. I cannot find his brainwaves." Said J'onn with a frown. He than sighs as he looked at Wildcat and Zatanna and says "I…am sorry for your loss. I can understand how it feels to lose a loved one…"

"as do I…" sighed Aquaman, as Wildcat nods.

"It's alright, ya two." Ted said with a nod as Gordon walked over to Batman as he cuffed Zsasz.

"What was Bane talking about in that radio announcement?" Asked Gordon, confused. Before Batman could say, Superman puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I am not sure Commissioner. We'll look into it for you, alright?" asked Superman as James nods as he dragged along an angry Zsasz.

"You didn't have to cover for me, you know." Batman said calmly. Superman just nods as Batman just nods "Thanks though."

"Anything, old friend. Though I think an explanation at the Bat cave can help." Superman said.

"When the time is right. I think too early would cause issues." Batman said calmly, as Superman just nods.

"Gotcha, Bruce. But at least we have three new allies in our battle against crime, right?" Wonder Woman asked, looking at the other three.

"Yeah, are you guys interested in being the League?" asked flash.

"Three?" asked Wildcat, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. You still got some fight left in ya, old man." Said Hal with a nod. "Besides, Alan is also coming out of retirement. He's going to Oa to get signed into the core. He's gonna take over for one of the other GLs who's went out."

"Hmm…I'll get back to ya on that. But I think these girls are interested." Said Wildcat, as Black Canary and Zatanna nod in agreement at this.

"But…there IS one thing we have to get ready for…" sighed Superman, remembering the elephant in the room at this moment. Everyone else nods in agreement at this.

(Five days later. Metropolis, New York. Bridwell Military Cemetery. February 10th, 13:45)

The Justice League, Barbara, Commissioner Gordan, Dan's students, Jay and his wife, the other surviving JSA and many others stood in front of some new graves. Each of them had a bust of the four now gone JSA members: Hourman, Blue Beetle, Zatara and the original Black canary, all immortalized by a bust on the top of their graves.

Amanda, dressed in a black dress, walked to a podium with the Justice League and the surviving JSA members behind her as she looked at the audience of mourners.

"Hello everyone, I am Amanda Waller, the head of CADMUS. I am here to say I am sorry for lal of your losses. Be it a good friend," She looked at the living JSA members and the students of Blue Beetle, as she continued "a father, husband or son…" she looked at the families of the heroes at this, but sighed as she continued. "But remember they will never be forgotten."

Everyone looked up at this as Amanda says "These men and their fallen friend, Black Canary, along with the many war heroes that rest in this holy ground, reminds us everyday on why we try our bests to protect the average man. And their message is still here with people like the Justice League. And I have to say this in there behalf: I hope you can live to the expectations these men and women have given us. All of the people in these graves gave up their lives for us. They are real heroes. So, here's hoping they have the right mind to give our hope to you."

Superman stood up at this as he says "While I cannot find the way to say anything that can make anyone here feel better, I know this. We will find the ones who did this."

"We already have Victor Zsasz in custody. Now we need to take down the rest of his group of killers." Said Wonder Woman with a nod. "With the help of CADMUS, we will make sure their deaths will not be in vain. Keep them in your hearts and they will never be truly gone."

People nod at this as Amanda nods. "That's good to hear. Now, everyone head back to the church for the memorial service." The group nods as they left, leaving the surviving JSA members and the JLA with Amanda, who looked at them all calmly.

"So, what now commander Waller?" asked Diana, curious as Amanda rubbed her chin.

"Besides the fact I got a whole mess to clean up in Washington over this whole ordeal, I think Alan has something to tell you." Said Amanda as she backed up, as the first Green Lantern himself walked up. He had short gray hair, dark brown eyes, and a red shirt and blue pants.

"What's up, Alan?" Asked Hal, curious as Alan looked at the Justice League calmly.

"Well, for one, if you're going to be a team. You're going to need a better HQ than your friend's cave. So I made the renovations happen and well…" He then brought out a key with a 'JSA' on it. "Here."

"what's this?" asked Batman as he was given the key.

"The key to the Hall of Justice. Our old HQ." Said Ted as he walked up, crossing his arms.

"Really?" asked Wonder woman in shock. "I mean…are you sure?"

"Of course. If you're gonna take down criminals as a group, you need a good HQ to do it in." said Jay with a nod. "Besides, with all the renovations, it'll be more this century."

Batman looked at them calmly…before nodding as he says "Thanks." He then put the key into his belt.

Little did they know, someone was watching from afar. That someone was Talia, who was dressed in black and having a hat over her head, covering her hair. "Hmm…" She then walked away at this, only looking back once as she left.

(Later that day…Gotham City, New Jersey. Grant's Gym Febuary 10th, 15:45)

Ted was in his gym, punching a bag after coming back from Metropolis. He was thinking of what the others had said and sighed. "how can I help these young people?"

He then walked into his apartment that was in the upper part of the gym and took something from his fridge before noticing a package. "Hmm?" he asked as he saw it was quite large, taking up his whole table.

On it was a note that read 'incase you change your mind, - Bruce.' Ted raised an eyebrow and opened it…and smirked. He then got out a phone and pressed a few buttons. "Yeah, Gotham Central Airport? How much money is it to get a plane ticket to DC?" He asked as he smirked at the package.

(Washington DC. Hall of Justice, February 10th, 19:55)

The JLA arrived at the Hall of Justice at this time, looking around the scenery of the building. The hall was a large, domed building with a large double doors on the front, with large columns.

"Well, if it's this impressive on the outside, lets see what the inside is like." Said Flash as he quickly ran inside, the rest of the League following at a slower rate.

"Wow…" said Wonder Woman, impressed as they walked into the large hall.

The entire area had white brick walls, lined with banners. The main hall was cut into many sections. At the right was a hall that was marked 'the hall of Fallen heroes" which had holographic images of past super heroes and vigilantes in history. The right was a kitchen and dining area combo, and the main hall infront of them lead to a open door, that revealed a large, circular table.

"So, what do ya think of the place?" asked a voice as everyone saw Maxwell Lord walked out with a chuckle.

"Pretty impressive, Max." said Wonder woman with a nod. "So, I take it you know who my associates are?"

"I would be a bad telepath if I didn't. Before you ask, only CADMUS knows who you really are. We are hiding that information from anyone else that way your loved ones don't get endangered." Maxwell said, emphasizing the fact he is going to keep their secret safe.

"Alright Maxwell…I take it you're CADMUS' watchdog?" asked Hal, givingh im a look.

"Well, that would be taking it in a bad way, Mr. Jordan…I'm more your associate with the government. My telepathy can help make sure no one can mess with your activities." Said Maxwell.

Black Canary nods as she looked around and sighs. "Guess dad wasn't interesting in joining this team, huh?"

"Sorry Dinah…" said Diana. "I guess he's okay with being retired…"

"Where the Sam hill did you get that idea from?" Asked a familiar voice as they saw someone come up from behind Maxwell, smirking at them.

"Dad?" asked Black Canary with shock. She then looked him over and raised an eyebrow. "and what are you wearing?"

"Something Bruce fixed up for me." Said wildcat as he walked out wearing something new. Instead of a leather costume, it was a similar armor to Batman's. But instead of gray, it was black as knight with a gray cat head on his chest, fingerless gloves on his wrists, black combat boots, black bulky parts on his armor to show protection and a cat-styled cowl with white eyeholes with cat-like silts in the middle of them and cat-styled ears on the head.

"Impressive…what's it do?" asked Robin, confused.

"Basically it gives him more proper protection unlike his old suit, and it also comes with sensory equipment that goes with his slightly aged hearing and eyesight, making it easier for him to fight." Said batman calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Wildcat in a warning tone, giving Bruce a glare.

"I think he means you're eyesight won't be good forever." Said Flash with a casual shrug. "But I'm gonna go out on a limb here but…does it also come with a device that acts like a communicator?"

"Yes." Batman said calmly. "But I am curious…Barry, what happened to the Scarab? You know…the device you got from Dan's office?"

"Actually I'm not sure what happened to that…Patty said she gave it to someone after the killer was found out." Said Barry. "Before you ask why…lets just say, legally, it wasn't really evidence."

"So where did it go?" asked Batman, curious.

"I have no idea…" said Barry with a shrug, rubbing his chin at this. "But where ever iti s…I hope it's safe."

(Central City, Missouri. February 10th, 21:09)

At an apartment, Ted Kord was sitting in his room, looking over some blue prints and other stuff he got from Dan's will: IT was actually all the stuff from Dan's days as the Blue Beetle.

"Hmm…" Ted looked through it all, and than got an idea. "Okay…time for the next Blue Beetle to come to life…" He then went to work, starting to write down some plans, not noticing the object that was in the box, the Scarab, was moving slightly as he went to work.

End of the Death in the Society Arc

Well, I hope you enjoyed this arc and let me know what you guys think of this arc as a whole. And just so you guys know…the next arc will be more mystical than this one was. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	7. Son of the Demon Part 1

Here's the Start of the next arc. Enjoy.

Son of the Demon Part I

(1200 Years ago. Camelot, Great Britain. March 6th, 19:06)

Outside of a large castle, a group of gray armor clad knights were struggling to go inside. A woman, cloaked in a dark violet dress and hood, rode on a horse while a young man, around 18, waited on his horse.

"So mother, when shall I come into play?" asked the young man, who was clad in similar armor to the rest of the knights, but it was as black as midnight with a spiked helmet with a eerie glowing sword.

"Soon my son…soon…" said the woman calmly as she raised a hand and sent out a giant blast of energy down at the castle.

Inside of the castle, a group of men were sitting in a circular table. A man with short black hair and gray armor slammed his fist on the table as he says, "I say we attack her armies directly. We out match them in strength alone."

"No Sir Tristan, we cannot underestimate Morgan." Said a man in the middle of the table. He was an older man with a short brown goatee and dark gray eyes, with a similar sword to the black clad knight. "Especially with Mordred by her side."

"So what shall we do?" asked one of the other knights, curious as a hooded figure walked up.

"May I have some assistance? I do believe I have a plan…but I'll need one of the knights, Arthur." Said the man, as he removed his hood, revealing a gray haired man with dark gray eyes and a short beard.

"I shall go, wise Merlin." Said a voice as a young man walked up. Merlin chuckled as he nods.

"Alright sir knight, follow." Said Merlin calmly as he led him downstairs. They walked into his sanctum as he lead him to a strange piece of paper. "Read this text…the aid shall come when you read it."

The man nods as he took the parchment and began to read from it. "_Yarva Demonicus Etrigan. Mutare, mutare accidens. Liberum principem in aeternum damnabitur. Liberandam viribus ex limo fusa. Sanguis in corde fervere ignis. Abiit, abiit forma hominis, Daemonis Surge Etrigan_

Suddenly the man went wide eyed as he noticed his skin was on smoking as he screamed out in shock as strange fire began to form around him before a roar is heard.

(Present day Gotham City, New Jersey. February 12th, 18:06)

A man gasped as he woke up from a dream, panting a bit as he felt himself and sighed deeply. The man had short red hair with a gray streak, emerald green eyes, tanned skin with a slight scar on his left cheek and wearing a dark brown suit.

"Only…a dream…" panted the man, as he rubbed his head before looking outside to a rainy Gotham City, as he sighed. He watched with interest as he saw Batman, Robin, Spoiler and Wonder Woman going up against a group of men dressed in Spartan armor. "Hmm?"

"Go to them, men! The Warriors of Hades shall fall to the might of Mount Olympus!" said a man in the back as he stood over the rest of them, dressed in golden colored armor with a medusa face on the front of his chest plate, a pair of sandals, curly black hair with a goatee, dark gray eyes and a strange looking staff full of electrical energy.

"What's Maxie's deal this time? Is he annoyed that Tut is trying to take over his turf again?" asked Spoiler, dodging a sword from one of the men and kicking him in the face.

"I think it's either that or the frat party got ended early." Robin joked as he threw some smoke bombs down at the men in armor before fighting them off with his bo staff.

"Do not under estimate him, you two." Batman warned calmly as he threw a few batarangs at the men before they exploded on contact, knocking them down as Wonder Woman glared at Maxie, who glared back.

"Who is this harlot?" growled Maxie, his staff glowing with electrical energy.

"I am Wonder Woman of Themyscira, the home of the amazons…and the daughter of the TRUE Zeus." Said Diana, glaring darkly as she flew forward and sent a punch his way, but suddenly a helmet formed over his face to block the punch.

"…Since when was she a daughter of Zeus?" asked Robin, now confused.

"She told me and Superman that during our first team up. She told us that she was formed from the union between her mother, the Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta, and Zeus, to be the true protector of Themescra." Batman said calmly, dodging one of the men before kicking him away.

"…Makes sense, since she IS as strong as Superman without being a Kryptonian…so there HAD to be a reason." Spoiler said with a shrug as she punched a man away.

"Nice try, child. But you cannot fool the all powerful Zeus." Said Maxie as he smacked her away as he walked over and fired blasts of electrical energy down at them, which sent them flying backwards.

"What's up with that armor?" asked Spoiler, shocked. "I thought Wonder woman couldn't punch through a tank with her bare hands."

"I am not like my older brother, Hercules…I rather NOT cause a man to die from one of my punches." Said Wonder Woman calmly. "But I think I can take off that armor if I get close enough."

"I'll distract him. Robin, Spoiler, apprehend his henchmen." Said Batman as he got his batarangs out as the two nods.

"You two better behave." Spoiler teased, making the two go wide eyed before glaring at her before going at the armored man.

"Wow, subtle," joked Robin as he threw a few batarangs at the men, as it sent a small shockwave into them and knocking them out as he kicked another as he threw a punch his way.

"Eh, they'll have to do it one day." Spoiler said with a shrug as she did a flip to one of the men, knocking him down head first.

Batman ran to Maxie Zeus, who had his staff ready as it sparked with electricity. He slammed it down, creating giant bolts of lightning down at him, causing Batman to yell out in pain.

"Gotta…aim…right…" said Batman with the shocks still going through him as he tried to focus on the staff as he threw a batarangs at it, which hit the bottom of it instead of the middle.

"…What was THAT meant to do?" asked Maxie, glaring darkly as Wonder Woman suddenly flew up and picked him from the ground, causing him to yell out. "Hey! Put me down, you wench!"

"Wench this." Said Wonder Woman with a small growl, her eyes shining slightly as she gripped the helmet and ripped it off, revealing his face as she threw him down, taking his staff from his hand as he landed.

"What is this trickery, Warrior of Darkness." Maxie Zeus asked, glaring at Batman as he panted, walking up as his suit sparked slightly from the electricity.

"Simple…you fell into the wrath of a woman." Said Batman calmly as Wonder woman punched him in the face, knocking him out as she took his staff and broke it in half with her bare hands.

"So, since we're done with them…what now?" asked Wonder Woman calmly.

"Don't know. We better make sure Gordan has them before they wake up." Said Spoiler as Batman nods as he glared at Maxie and put on a pair of handcuffs on him.

Jordan, Harvey and Renyee walked over at this, as Harvey looked around at this. "Nice job, ya guys…ya trashed 53rd Street." Bullock said flatly, as Wonder woman crossed her arms at this.

"Watch it, detective. This is royalty here." Spoiler pointed out, as Harvey chuckled.

"Oh, excuse me, your highness. Ya want me to call up the nearest hotel to make yourself comfortable." Joked Bullock, which gained him to be grabbed by the neck by Wonder woman and lifting him up.

"WHAT was that supposed to imply?" Diana asked in a warning tone, glaring daggers into him.

"N-n-nothing!" said bullock quickly, now scared.

"Wonder woman, please! He didn't mean it! My partner here isn't exactly a sharp tool, comprede?" asked Renee, looking at them with worry at this. Wonder Woman just glared at Bullock before shoving him down with a grunt.

"Sheesh…Crazy broad-YOW!" He yelled out in pain after getting his arm whipped by Wonder Woman's lasso.

"Keep digging yourself deeper, Bullock…just keep digging yourself deeper." Robin said, rolling his eyes under his mask. "Listen, we gotta fly."

"Alright." Said Gordan as he and the other officers went to handcuff the criminals as he asks "So why did Maxie come out of…he's not there, is he?" Gordan asked, not even looking behind him.

Renee turned and saw that, indeed, the four heroes were gone. "How does he do that?"

"Don't know, but it seems he's teaching his teammates how to do it…" said Bullock as he saw a banner on the museum and asks "So THAT'S why he was here? A bunch of junk from Egypt?"

"that 'junk' are the last archeological finds of a now deceased scientist, Bullock." Renee scolded as Bullock put a hand up in defense.

"Calm down, Montoya. I didn't know that. If I did, I would've just kept my trap shut." Said Bullock, his hand up at this.

"Who knows what nut job would want to get to those treasures, though." Sighed Gordan. "But I got one lunatic in mind…"

(Meanwhile, at an unknown area in Gotham City)

A warehouse was being sealed off, men in Animal-styled masks stood at the front with guns as a group of men and women, dressed in ancient Egyptian Warrior garbs, some of them even wearing the headdresses that represented the Egyptian gods as they waited in front of a sarcophagus-shaped door too another room.

Inside of the room was a man shrouded in darkness, watching a news report of a dark haired man with dark brown glasses and wearing a brown suit. "Hello Gotham, Jack Ryder here. I am here with the news of a new Egyptology exhibit here at Gotham City's Museum of antiquities."

One of the objects in question was a strange sarcophagus as Jack says "One item, said to be one of renowned archeologist, CC Batson's, greatest finds, is said to be the fabled sarcophagus of Shezmu. Said to be an 'Demon of Bloodshed', all that is known of Shezmu is that he had been said to be alive during biblical times. Gotham City scientists are planning to see what had given him this dark nickname."

The TV was turned off at this as the man chuckled. "Foolish peasants…do they not know the savior of Egypt has arrived to this retched city?" He then stood up at this as he walked through the door, raising an item up into the air: a khopesh, an old styled hook sword from Egypt.

The man was a tanned and powerfully built man; clad in robes akin to an ancient pharaoh, a cartouche charm around his neck with hieroglyphics engraved into it, and a golden mask, similar to the funeral mask of the infamous Tutankhamun himself. The man looked around, as he raised the sword in the air, as the others cheered.

"My subjects, your pharaoh has a new purpose for you." Said the man, as he saw a tanned man with a hawk-styled mask with a spear in hand come up and bowed before him, as he nods.

"And what is that, Lord Tutankhamun?" asked the hawk-masked man, as a cat-masked woman and a jackal-masked man walked up.

"My three best fighters, I need you too recover the Sarcophagus of Shezmu, the most powerful sorcerer to ever exist, who used the blood of the fallen Egyptians to become a powerful beast for Egypt. With his power, Gotham will see what our people have suffered in the hands of the Ten plagues of Egypt."

"But my lord, the Hebrew's prophet controlled the Plagues, not any Egypt sorcerer." Said the man in the Jackal mask, as Tutankhamun, or 'Tut' as most call him, aimed his sword at his neck.

"Hold your tongue, Nubian. Shezmu absorbed the blood of those that had fallen frnd om the Plagues, so the spells to create them were put into his mind." He then shows an old tablet, that revealed a strange figure with the Ten plaques around him.

"BUT before he could use the plaques to avenge his fallen, Egypt had gotten into the hands of those…FILTHY Romans! Letting them and the Greeks rule over them, forgetting what had made Egypt great, AND embracing those lewd GREEK gods over the greater Egyptian Gods!" Tut ranted, making the men look at each other with nervousness, knowing this wasn't a good sign.

"Uh…my lord?" asked the woman with the cat-styled mask. Tut heard her and cleared his throat, getting his posture back.

"Anyway…Bast, Anubis, Horus. Go to the Museum and take what should belong to Egypt." Tut commanded, as the three nods and left. He chuckled as he says, "Let us see the Batman and his little gang defeat Shezmu…"

(Gotham City, New Jersey. The Batcave, 20:56)

Batman was typing away at his computer, looking up different information as the same news report that was going on. He rubbed his chin as he looked them over.

"You alright, Master Bruce?" asked a voice as an older man walked up. The man had a baldhead with gray hair around the lower half of his head, a thin mustache, a black and white tuxedo with a tray with some tea on it.

"Fine Alfred. I'm looking up this 'Shezmu' that the news is talking about. Maxie went to the museum for a reason, so I believe this could be it." Bruce said calmly.

"But Maxie is more about ancient Greece than Egypt, isn't he? Since the new exhibit is all about Egyptology." Alfred said, making the Dark Knight's eyes widen. "What?"

"That's it…" said Bruce as he typed away, showing the file on King Tut. "Maxie and Victor Goodman, also known as King Tut, are leaders of rival cults: Maxie and his 'New Olympus' cult and King Tut's 'Order of Ra'. I think Maxie wanted the mummy for himself so that Tut couldn't get him."

"So what would you recommend?" asked Alfred, curious.

"Seeing that this is a big time problem, call the rest of the League. While I would prefer to do this myself, this seems too be a Justice league issue." Batman said calmly as he got up. "I'll meet them at the museum."

"Of course, sir." Alfred nods as he cleaned up the computer's keyboard.

He watched Bruce go as he sighed, looking at a few framed photos he had near by; one of Bruce as an 8 year old with a middle aged man and a black haired woman, and next to that was his early days of Batman with the first Robin and Oracle as Batgirl, than next to that was of batman with a different-looking Robin with shorter black hair and a confident smirk on his face with Oracle sitting next too them and finally a picture of Batman with Tim, Stephanie and Barbara with Alfred and Harold.

Alfred sighs as he says, "Ah, those were the days weren't they?" He looked towards the direction Batman had left in and sighed.

(City, New Jersey. Gotham City Museum of Antiquities, 23:25)

Bast, Horus and Anubis went into the Museum as Anubis raised his staff and suddenly a sonic screech is heard, causing all of the cameras to spark and fizzle out.

Four Guards ran out as they pointed their guns. "Hold it!" said one of them with a glare as Horus got his spear out and smirked as he spun it around before making an arc towards the four guards, causing them all to fall backwards from gunshots to the chest.

"Nice move, Horus." Bast as she ran ahead and went too the sarcophagus, looking around as she got her daggers out and began to cut the glass as a batarangs hit her dagger. "What the?"

"So, Tut sent his lackeys, eh?" asked Robin as he, Batman and Spoiler came in at this, with them was the rest of the League, glaring at them.

"Oh joy, the rodent and his friends are here." Grumbled Anubis as he got out his staff, ready to go as he growled at them.

"Why are you interested in this mummy?" asked Superman with a glare, looking down at them.

"What's it too you, alien?" growled Bast as a deep growl is heard. Everyone looked up at this, confused as the growling became louder.

"…The hell was that?" asked Wildcat, confused. Then a reddish glow is seen as he says "Ah crud…" as the groups turned too see a figure cloaked in flames.

"Hello…mortals…" hissed the creature as the flames died, revealing a monsterous being. IT appeared to be a short, muscular humanoid being with yellow-orange skin, bat wing-like ears, dark red glowing eyes, sharp teeth and claws, a red tunic and shorts, a pair of black boots and cuffs, and also a flowing blue cape with a dark violet amulet keeping it on his tunic.

"What is that?" asked Bast with a hiss. Zatanna was wide eyed as she looked at the creature.

"Incredible…I just thought he was a myth…" said Zatanna in shock.

"What? Who is it, Zatanna? "Asked Black Canary, looking at the creature as it glared at the three criminals.

"That's an ancient demon. He's Etrigan the Demon, the half-brother of the famous wizard Merlin himself." Said Zatanna.

"And I am here too stop those foolish mortals. Whatever the cost may be." Etrigan said with a snarl, his eyes glowing dark red as he glared daggers at the three criminals as he created a ball of dark red flames. "Even if it means burning them…too stop the creature inside of the sarcophagus."

The group all looked shocked as the three criminals glared daggers at him, as the sarcophagus glowed behind them, as a small hiss is heard as the Justice League looked between the group and Etrigan, unsure who too go after first.

End of Part 1

Sorry for the very long wait for the start of this arc. But I hope the wait was worth it for everyone. So please let me know what you think and please Read, review and Suggest away!


	8. Son of the Demon Part 2

Here's the Next Chapter of this adventure, enjoy.

Son of the Demon Part 2

At the Museum, Etrigan had a ball of hellfire ready too throw as he says "I shall destroy that beast before it can cause any harm!" He then roared as he threw a giant burst of flames at the group, though the security guards were still near by.

"Yloh retaw raeppa!" said Zatanna as a blast of strangely colored water hit the flames, extinguishing it. Etrigan snarled at this as Zatanna says "I won't let you kill these innocents." She glared at him, with Etrigan growling at her with flames starting to form on his appearance.

"Etrigan, calm down." Said Batman, trying to calm him down as Flash ran at Etrigan to stop him, but Etrigan just smacked him aside with a roar while Black Canary sent a canary scream to send him into a wall.

"Calm down, muscle head." Said Black Canary with a glare, as Etrigan snarled as he got up. "I said to stay down." Black Canary's glare only deepens, as she got ready for another attack.

Etrigan growled as the three thieves looked at each other and smirked under their mask. Horus made a bee-line to another object; a strange, amber medallion with a scarab beetle inside of it before he jumped on to the sarcophagus while dodging a blast from Hal, as Anubis grabbed four jars and getting on as well.

"So long, Leaguers." Said Anubis as he raised his staff as a strange shrieking noise began too penetrates the room, making almost everyone but Batman cringe from the sound as Bast threw a few daggers at them as the ceiling was blown up, causing a few ropes too be brought down. The three tied the ropes around the sarcophagus as they climbed on top as a helicopter took it up.

"…way too go." Growled Etrigan, glaring at the group as the sound died down. "If you didn't interfere, the monster would have been destroyed." He then glared darkly at this as he says "And now the world is going to be in chaos because of you!" He then fired a blast of fire at them, but Superman used a blast of icy breath to counter the normal fire.

"You were willing too kill those people." Said Superman, giving him a look. "Besides, we were in the line of fire." Etrigan growled ash e charged, but Flash sped at him with a super speed punch and sent him back while Hal kept him back with an energy cage.

"Not to mention fighting us will be a waste of time." Said Hal as Etrigan grabbed the bars and ripped the bars, but gets wrapped up by Wonder Woman's lasso as she had a tight grip on it, glaring at the creature.

"Stand down, or that threat you are speaking of will have more time to come into play." Wonder Woman said with a glare as Etrigan tried to break out of the rope, growling with annoyance before sighing in annoyance. "Do I make myself clear?"

Etrigan just grunted as he says "…yes you do. But the creature would cause more death and destruction than I would ever do, even with our combatants."

"and how is that?" asked Robin, looking at Etrigan with a confused look. Etrigan's glare soften at the look of Batman as he nods, as the man nods back.

"What is in that casket?" asked Wonder Woman as the lasso glowed, making Etrigan grunt as he spoke.

"The creature inside of that object is a demonic being created from the souls of those who were killed by the Plaques of Egypt centuries ago." Etrigan said with a grunt. "He is known as…"

"Shezmu, the herald of Set, the Egyptian God of Chaos." Batman said calmly, as Etrigan nods.

"How do you know this?" asked Wonder Woman, curious as she looked at the two, as she released the demonic being as he rubbed his shoulders from the tightness of the rope.

"We have worked together in the past." Batman said calmly. "Remember the Monk?"

"That vampire in the red church outfit?" asked Superman as Batman nods. "Why?"

"He helped me stop him." Batman said calmly as Etrigan nods in agreement. "back when Dick was Robin that is."

"Wow…so you've known him for that long?" asked Superman, confused. "What exactly is his story?"

"I am a knight from Camelot, the half-brother of the Wizard Merlin himself. I was put into a human to aid against Morgan le Fay, the half-sister of my king Arthur. Obviously I failed, so I keep an eye out for the witch too come back one day." Etrigan growled, while Flash does a 'he's crazy' hand motion as Hal nods in agreement.

"So, why are you in Gotham?" asked Zatanna, curious.

"I came along with the immigrants too this land in the 19th century. I used some…mental suggestions via my magic to hide my immortality." Etrigan said calmly. "Using my host, we've lived for centuries too this date."

"So, back on the subject of the crazy guy dressed like a pharaoh, anyone gonna tell us where he's at?" Flash asked, curious.

"Yeah, I want too bust his mask before things get ugly." Wildcat said with a nod.

"He'd be at a old Warehouse in Downtown Gotham, near the Gotham River." Said Batman calmly. "He converted the inside too be like an Egyptian throne room. I should know, I've been there."

"okay, lets go!" said Flash as he sped ahead as the group sighed and followed suit.

(Later. Gotham City, New Jersey. February 12th Tut's lair, 23:54.)

King Tut was in front of the Sarcophagus as he read from the book of the dead, which was causing the sarcophagus to glow brightly as his followers began to chant in a strange language.

"…what's going on down there?" asked Robin, as the League and Etrigan was watching from a skyline.

"From what I can hear, they are beginning a strange ritual…" said Superman as he heard a ghostly whisper.

"_I…live again…thank you…follower of the Gods.'_ The voice said as the group saw the Sarcophagus blow open, revealing a…very frail being covered with gauzes.

Flash and Hal looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. "THAT'S supposed to be the 'Big bad Shezmu'? The dude is scrawnier than the Scarecrow." Flash said with a laugh.

The creature growled as his face began to gain a strange-looking head mask, which had the appearance of a dog-like creature with a long downward curved snout and short, triangular ears with red eyes.

"Okay…that is one ugly dog…" said Zatanna with a frown as she noticed his thin body began to fill up, his veins becoming visible as it growled. "…Okay, that's gross…"

"Really gross…" Spoiler said with a gag as the creature roared, causing the amulet that Horus took to glow.

"What the?" asked Horus with shock as the amulet broke open, revealing a giant scarab beetle, roaring as it went to it's master.

"Good…it's good too be at full power…" said the creature, petting the large insect as it looked around with shining green eyes. "So, you are the ones who have summoned me? The ones who see the real power of Egypt?"

"Yes, Lord Shezmu. We wish for you to help us bring a new age of Egypt to this pitiful place. It relies on the teaching of those…guh…Romans and Greeks." He said with a distasteful tone.

"Ah, so it is because of those fools that this land has gotten this way? Hmm…I think I can fix this…" said Shezmu calmly as he says "But tell me this…how loyal are you to the crown of the Pharaohs?"

"I am a direct reincarnation of the Child king of Egypt, Tutankhamun. And my followers here all go to the wisdom of Egypt, my lord." Said King Tut, looking at Shezmu with a calm look.

"Ah, I see…and I can sense the power of solar magic…that of Ra…as such, those who bear the faces of the gods…come." Said Shezmu as Horus, Bast and Anubis came up with four others: one man wearing a bird-like mask, another man wearing a Crocodile mask with a crown on it, a woman wearing a mask similar to a hippo's and a man with a goat's head mask.

"Good…" said Shezmu calmly as he says, "Tut…you and your followers shall now be given the powers…of that of the heralds of the Gods themselves!" Shezmu as he raised his staff as a sickly green energy went over the 8 people, causing them all to yell out in pain.

"What is he doing to them?" asked Green Lantern in shock as the one wearing Anubis' mask howled in pain as his mask flew off, revealing a real Jackal's head in it's place with black fur covering his body, howling loudly as it took the form of a humanoid jackal.

Next to him, Bast slowly gained fur and became a humanoid lioness, roaring loudly as her claws grew out, wielding her knives still. The woman next to her grew in size as she slowly gained a hippo's head with a clawed paws for hands and feet and a crocodile's tail, sending out a grunt as she growled, her stomach growing greatly, as did her bust.

Horus' back arched a bit as wings grew out, taking the form of a gray and black feathered hawk, his eyes glowing silver and gold as he glared, sending out a deafening screech while the man wearing the crocodile mask roared, his skin turning dark brown with scales with sharpen claws and teeth, reptilian eyes glowing asi t roared.

The final of the henchmen bleated loudly as he gained hoofed hands and feet, his head turning into a goat with curled horns, grunting as he snorted. Tut yelled out the loudest as his body began to glow with solar energy. In his place now was a humanoid eagle with a fiery aura, roaring loudly as the other thugs were shocked at what they saw, before their eyes turned green.

"…My god…" said Robin in shock, after seeing all that.

"He has just shown a little bit of his power," said Aquaman with a frown before noticing him raising his staff.

"Now…to use my true strength! Gotham City shall fall and be reborn…as the survivors of these plaques shall help start a new age…of the REBIRTH OF EGYPT!" He raised his staff as he slammed it down, creating a giant shockwave of green energy.

Suddenly a green barrier went over everyone's head as Superman flew up and was hit by a magical barrier. He then flew down as he says "Guys, we got a problem. Shezmu created a barrier around Gotham City…"

"It's the first sign…wait…" He looked at the river, as the color began to darken a bit.

"What in the world?" asked Wonder Woman as she flew down to it and dipped her hand before frowning. "The water feels…odd…"

"How?" asked Aquaman as he came over at this and went to the riverside and dipped his hand into the river's water before getting his hand out, showing a red color. "This isn't water…it's…"

"Holy crap, its blood!" said Robin in shock. Wonder Woman and Aquaman backed off with disgust at this.

"The first plaque has begun…and it only gets worst from here…" snarled Etrigan as the bloody water bubbled.

"That's never a good sign…" said Zatanna as the League jumped down from the building as the now brainwashed foot soldiers groaned as they began to swarm the streets, as the base began to shake.

Suddenly a large green energy pyramid formed over Tut's base as the 8 turned humans roared as they appeared on the top with Shezmu, who raised his staff.

"People of Gotham City…this is your new master, the avatar of Set himself…Shezmu!" said the mummified being in a booming voice as all the civilians look in shock at this. "You and the rest of this wretched country have caused a stain in history by relying on the teaching of those Romans…so I am here to CLEANSE The Roman filth off of this land. Starting with this city, And then…the rest of this country and then…the world shall become the new Egyptian Empire!"

Suddenly the bloody water bubbled more as something hopped out, as a dark shadow formed into the form of a large, brown and green toad. The creature had thick, black warts with small spikes growing on it's back and dark red eyes. It croaked before sticking it's tongue out like a whip, smashing into the side of a car as it's driver ran out in a panic as more began to swarm out of the water, all of them jumping into the streets.

"You know, I remember a time the worst thing we had to worry about was a scaly circus freak…" mumbled Robin as he threw a few ice grenades at one of the toads, freezing them into place. "Cold Blooded…they hate these things."

Superman than heard something as he looked to the skies. "What in the world…?" He asked as he went wide-eyed. "Holy-"

"Fleas!" said Etrigan with a snarl as against swarm of fleas and other small insects began to form, going onto people. "It's forming from the dust of the city."

"Okay, we need to get to them, fast!" said Batman with a frown. The others nod as he says, "Lets go. Etrigan, we need your help."

Etrigan nods as Robin pressed a button on his communicator as he says "Selena, you seeing this?"

"Robin?" asked a female voice on the other side. "Yeah, I see this. Why?"

"Listen Catwoman, I need you to get to the butcher's shop and ask for their lambs blood. And then get people to coat their doors in it." Batman said into it.

"…Why?" asked Catwoman, confused at the request, "Why the hell do you need goats blood?"

"It's the only way they can protect themselves from his final plaque…he is using the plaques of Egypt against Gotham." Said Batman calmly.

"…Alright Batman, I'll take care of it. You take out that freak." Said Catwoman on the other side as she says "Catwoman out."

"…You are trusting that thief?" asked Wonder Woman, giving him a look.

"Catwoman has proven herself in the past." Batman said calmly. "now lets go before it's too late." The group ods as the fliers flew up and charged at the pyramid.

Shezmu saw this from afar as he frowned. "So they wish to fight me…Fellow Avatars, attack!" said Shezmu as the 8 monsters roared and charged; the three bird-like beings flew up at Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter while Superman dodged.

Bast roared as she jumped down the hippo woman as they charged at Aquaman and Flash, as Anubis and the gator man roared and attacked Black Canary and Wild Cat, who blocked the attacks as they glared.

"Ugh…" said Batman, not liking this at all as he saw Tut come down, screeching loudly as he fired a blast of flames, which Zatanna blocked with a magical barrier. "We need to get to Shezmu, quickly before something worse happens…" As he saw a large swarm of locusts come out from the pyramid. "And we need to move fast…"

"You guys go, we can handle these clowns." Said Flash as he gave a rapid fire punch at Bast. "Man, I wish had some cat nip on me, it would help a lot." He chuckled a bit as he dodged a slash from the cat woman.

"Alright…Superman, Robin and Etrigan, you are with me. Everyone else, when you're done, come with us." said Batman as the others nod as they began to run or fly at the pyramid, with Shezmu looking down from above.

"So…they wish to fight me themselves, eh?" asked Shezmu calmly as he waited. "But first…they have to survive this." He then breathed out a gust of strange smoke as it hit Robin, making him cringe as he fell to his knees as did a few others.

"Robin!" said Batman as he went over to his ward before he saw red bumps begin to form. "…my god…Tim, hangi n there…"

"Ugh…Bruce…keep going…I'll…be okay…" said Robin with a cringe, feeling a lot of pain from the disease in question.

"He's going through them quickly…" said Superman with a frown as he saw the skies darken as thunder and lightning began to form, as it began to rain down hard hail that broken through many cars as it also began to rain down fireballs.

Superman dodged one as he glared at the Pyramids as he saw the police cars come up as Gordan came out as he and a group of SWAT members aimed their guns at the large toad-like creatures before firing their guns at them, knocking them down.

Commissioner Gordan then says "Get all civilians out of here." As he got a jaws of life out of his car and went to a near by car and forced the doors out as he helped a child out, before coughing a bit and handed it off to Bullock.

"Commissioner, ya okay?" asked Bullock as he made sure the kid was safe as he looked at the sight in the car; the piece of hail went through the man in the front seat of the car, clearly his father as he says "Sorry kid…" as he put him into the squad car, making sure too avoid any hail that was falling.

"Bullock, look out!" said Renee as she fired a gun a pouncing toad, which shot through it's head and landed with a thud. "That was too close…good thing these over sized frogs aren't bullet proof…"

Batman frowned as he set Robin in a safe place to rest as he says "Clark…Etrigan…lets keep moving." In a soft tone as the other two nod in agreement ast hey followed him.

Flash dodged a claw from Bast as he says "Man, I need some back up…"

"You called, handsome?" asked a voice as a bola was thrown at the cat woma, knocking her down as a woman dressed in all black with a cat head necklace around her neck, a black cat-like cowl over her face with red goggles and clawed gloves and boots.

"Catwoman?" asked Flash with shock as he saw she brought back up.

"And friends: Azrael, The Creeper, and Lynx. Along with my new partner…Catgirl" Said Catwoman with a smirk as four others came out of the shadows and onto the streets. Catwoman than jumped down, followed by a young girl, around Robin's age, with short cherry blonde hair, dark eyes under a pink and black mask and an all black jumpsuit. The two Catwomen jumped at Bast and kicked her away from Flash.

"Thanks girls.

Wildcat had the crocodile man at bay as a yellow-skinned man with short green hair, a pair of green shorts and a long, fluffy red cape came down and kicked the large monster in the face. "Ya need a hand, old timer?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't push it, Creeper?" said Wildcat as Creeper kicked it again.

"You got onahead, old guy. I got Crocodile-face here." Said Creeper as he saw Lynx slash at the hippo woman.

"You guys go ahead…" said Azrael calmly as he used a fiery sword attached to his wrist to slash into Anubis, making the Jackal-like beast roar in pain before snarling.

Superman then flew at the door as the rest of the League, minus Spoiler who went to keep Robin safe, followed suit as Superman began to punch at the door. "Ugh…I can't break through…"

"I can…" Growled Etrigan as his eyes glowed. "Stand back…" He then concentrates before powering up a dark red ball of fire before throwing it at the door, causing ti to blow up as he picked up a sword from one of the downed warriors. "Now, we fight for Gotham City! CHARGE!" He roared as he charged ahead.

"…once a knight…" said Flash with a shrug as the League followed the demon as they saw a room full of brainwashed warriors infront of Shezmu.

"As you can see…you are outnumbered…" said the mummy calmly as Wonder Woman looked at all of them.

"Correction…they have outnumbered themselves…" growled Etrigan as he roared and charged through several men, taking them down as he used his super strength to smack them aside with a roar.

"He's got that right…come on, lets get them!" said Superman as the League yelled out as they began to fight off the henchmen; Superman using his strength and ice breath to with strain them, Batman using his gadgets and martial arts training against them, Wonder Woman using her lasso and Amazonian training to take on the enemies, Flash using his super speed to cruise right through a few men at once, Martian Manhunter using his telepathy to knock a few out at once, Aquaman throwing a two men into their companions before using his trident to smack another aside with ease, Green Lantern making a giant fist to smash down a few of them with ease.

"look out!" said Black Canary as she sent out a canary cry to knock a few away from Etrigan as he nods with a grunt as he fired a blast of flame at them, sending a few of them flying back. Wild Cat grabbed a man and threw one of the men against a wall before kicking another aside.

"Htrae dnib meht!" said Zatana as the ground under the men began to suck them in like quick sand as she nods to the others before glaring at Shezmu.

"Cute…very cute…" said Shezmu with a dark chuckle as eh walked over. "But now…you have to face me…"

"I am fine with that!" roared Etrigan as he charged forward, the sword ready to strike. Shezmu just smirked at this as he grabbed Etrigan by the neck and threw him aside. Etrigan growled at this as he swung his sword at him, which Shezmu just grabbed as his hand began to rot away the metal, making it fall apart in his grasp.

"nice try…" said Shezmu as he reached into Etrigan, making the monster roar out in pain as he ripped out a strange, orange energy as he trapped it into a dark red sphere. Etrigan groaned as his body began to change back into…the red haired man from the museum. "A pitiful mortal, truly…" He then threw him aside.

"Ugh…" said the man, gripping his chest in pain as the hole in his shirt revealed his flesh, which began to turn a grayish color, along with the rest of his body.

"Jason!" said Batman as he and Superman went to him as they noticed he began to age; his red hair starting to gray more.

"What did you do to him?" asked Superman with a glare as the rest of the league looked shocked.

"Simple…you see…even if I took out that demon, his aging would oly slow down that he would have about a month to live…my powers made it that he only had about…oh…6 hours to live." Said Shezmu with a smirk as Sueprman looked at the near by clock: it was past midnight!

"Justice League, get that sphere before Jason is dead! Etrigan ist he only thing that can save him." Said Sueprman as the group nods in agreement as Shezmu chuckled as he put the orb into his chest, as it glowed.

"Andn ow…this power shall give my already great strength…even MORE power…" said Shezmu as he glowed dark red. "Now…for my TRUE form!" He roared as his body began to contort and change in shape, becoming more beastial.

"Oh god…" said Flash, not liking this as he saw the being become a large, canine-like beast covered with mummy gauze with dark red eyes, it's mask taking intot he form of an actual dog-like head, as golden scale armor began to form overh is body as a thick black mane began to form over his dog-like head, horns growing out of his head as he roared, his arms becoming more ape-like and his legs began to thicken like a hippo's with falcon-like wings growing out of it's back, as a fin grew down the back with his scarab beetle attaching to his mask, making it glow out as it also gained a ball fo flame over it.

"…okay…that is one UGLY…I don't even know what to call it…" said Flash, not liking the looks of this at all as he noticed the orb was glowing in it's chest.

"What ever it is…it's pretty powerful…" said Superman with a frown as he noticed all the lights going out in the city. "The Plague of darkness…"

"Soon…I shall take over Gotham…and begin Egypt ANEW!" said the large beast as he began to laugh sinisterly, as his eyes glowed in the darkness that began to form.

End of Part 2

Oh boy…I hope the JLA can get out of THIS mess in one piece. Well, I hope you guys can handle the suspense so please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	9. Son of the Demon Part 3

Okay, lets continue, shall we? Enjoy.

Son of the Demon Part 3

(King Tut's Hideout. February 13th 00:12)

Shezmu's eyes glowed lowly as Hal's ring glowed brightly, making bright green light too come out of his body. "Check it out, He's the 'Green Nightlight'." Flash said with a chuckle while Batman gave him a look. "…too soon?"

"Wait until we make sure he DOESN'T Kill us with the Plague of Death." Superman said flatly as he glared at Shezmu, but saw he was charging at them

"…Ah crap…" said Flash as he got smacked by the large beast, as the large chimera beast roared, glaring darkly as it shot out a blast of fire from his mouth.

"Since when could he breath fire!?" asked Black Canary, annoyed.

"I think it's from Etrigan's magic. It must be what's giving him more power." Said Batman. "We need to remove it so we can give Jason back his strength. And we only have a few hours to do it."

"No problem!" said Flash as he ran forward…only to get smacked by Shezmu, making him crash into Green Lantern, making the two go back.

"…I'd expect ya too be smarter than that, Flash." Said Hal flatly. "Given your actually a scientist and all…"

"Don't start, Green Bean." Said Flash as he got up. "okay…so attacking head on won't work…hmm…anyone got any ideas?"

"Well, for one…we need to keep him on the ground…" said superman as he saw Shezmu take off. "Oh no you don't!" said Superman as he fired a blast of heat from his eyes, hitting one of Shezmu's wing, making it roar out in pain as it fell back down, before growling and getting back up.

"I got him. Htrae dnib mih!" said Zatanna as the ground suddenly began to form rock chains and wrapped around Shezmu, making the monstrous being roar in anger as it glared daggers at them.

"I think that just got him angry…" said Flash as he saw Shezmu grab the chains and rip them off, roaring as he glared.

"Foolish mortals…you cannot defeat the power of the Egyptian gods." Said Shezmu with a roar as Superman fired a blast of heat from his eyes, making his hand glow with him roaring in pain.

"Doesn't stop you from feeling heat, does it?" asked Zatanna as she raised her hands up. "nrub mih!" said Zatanna as she fired a barrage of flames, as he grunted and growled.

The orb in Shezmu's chest as he shot out a giant blast of dark red flames, as the group dodged. "Oh right…he's got Etrigan's powers now…" said Hal.

"Okay, anyone got a plan?" asked Flash, as Batman was gone. Flash got a flat look at this, as he looked at the others "Of course he does HOW does he do that, anyway? Seriously, even I'm not that fast."

"Ugh…" said Jason as he was starting to stagger up, picking up the sword that was thrown aside earlier and stood up, his legs shaky as his skin was starting to turn pale. "Monster…you have to fight…me now…"

"You? HA!" laughed Shezmu as he grabbed him. "You are a fossil in the modern age, mortal."

"I may be mortal, but I am also a knight of the Round table. So I shall go down as befits a knight; in battle." Said Jason as he stood his ground, despite his appearance looking paler.

One of Shezmu's gauze went to grab Jason, but the man was able to slice it with a cringe, since he was starting to get weaker but stood his ground. Hal flew forward and sent an energy boxing glove at Shezmu's face, making him go back a bit as he growled.

"Foolish mortal…" growled Shezmu as he shot a blast of locusts out of his mouth, making Hal create a bug zapper too distract them, making them glow brightly as they were turned into a pile of dead insects from the lantern's energy.

"The Green Bugzapper…got a new name for ya, Hal." Laughed Flash as he quickly ran to Shezmu and began to send a rapid-fire barrage of punches at the masked mummy.

Shezmu went to grab him, but Flash got away quickly as Black Canary sent out a sonic scream at Shezmu, making the monster go back a bit as he growled, the windows cracking near by.

Flash then came back, his fist glowing super speed energy as he sent a super charged punch, cracking the mask a bit as Shezmu smacked him aside. "So, you think speed can save you, boy?"

"Dude, I'm not THAT young. I just look it." Said Flash in a joking tone as he ran around the creature as Jason began to waver, but Wildcat caught him.

"Gotcha, old timer." Said wildcat. "Ya need to relax. Wait until they get the orb thing back."

Jason looked at Wildcat with a small glare, as he says "No I must aid…" he then cringed as he gripped his chest, dropping the sword as Jason fell to his knees but Wildcat kept him from hitting the ground.

"Wildcat, keep an eye on Jason. Make sure he is safe." Said Batman as he got couple, grenade-like weapons before throwing them out at the creature, making it explode into fiery energy

"Gotcha, Bats." Said Wildcat as he says "Sorry, boy, but you're gettin' benched until you're better." He got him to a wall as Jason sat down, panting a bit as his neck began to turn pale. 'Ya better hurry it up, guys! This boy ain't lookin' so hot."

"Gotcha." Said Wonder Woman as she flew forward and sent three punches to his face, making the large demon growl and grabbed her by the neck.

"Tel reh og!" said Zatanna as his hand suddenly glowed and it forced itself open. "Andn ow…erif llab!" a ball of fire hits the mummy, making him growl a bit as he snarled, glaring daggers at her before charging, roaring at her. "Okay, I think I just made him mad!"

"Back off." Said Green Lantern as he sent an energy fist at the creature before black Canary sent another sonic scream to send him back, making him go back a bit before Superman and Wonder Woman both sent a powerful fist into his chest, sending himf lying back a bit.

Batman, seeing the orb was out in the open, grabbed his Batclaw out and put on an attachment before aiming. "Wait for it…" he concentrated as he aimed at the creature's chest.

Superman, seeing this, nods to Wonder Woman as the two flew over and grabbed his arms as Green Lantern pinned his chest too the wall with an energy clamp. Batman then fired three hooks that attached to the glass orb, sticking into the glass as he began to pull.

"UGH!" roared the monstrous being as he felt the orb moving as Flash quickly went to help, grabbing the rope as Black Canary did the same, the three pulling with all their might and getting the orb loose before it fell back, shattering on the ground as a fiery being roared.

"Og kcab ot nosaj!" said Zatanna as the fiery being felw back into Jason, as he gasped.

"Say the words, Jason! Now!" said Batman quickly as Shezmu threw Superman and Wonder Woman off of him and broke the light construct as he glared at Jason.

Jason began to pant as his eyes glowed dark red. He then began to chant "Yarva Demonicus Etrigan. Change, change the form of man. Free the prince forever damned. Free the might from fleshy mire. Boil the blood in heart of fire. Gone, gone the form of man, Rise the demon **Etrigan!**" Suddenly a large tornado of flames came out of him as Wildcat quickly moved away.

In the fire, Etrigan reformed though he was dressed differently know: Instead of the leotard he first wore, he was now clad in silver armor with fingerless gloves, metallic boots, a flowing black cape with a circular insignia on his back with a eye-like insignia on the back, and the sword Jason was holding was changed as well: it changed into a large, arming sword with a black hilt and a silver blade with strange ruins on it.

Etrigan looked himself over as he says "Interesting…I am now more knightly than I was before." He smirked, his fangs showing as he glared at Shezmu. "Creature, you dared to use me for a weapon. Lets finish this."

Shezmu growled as he ran forward, but was surprisingly slow as Etrigan moved at a faster pace and slashed at him, creating a slash mark in his arm. "He's a lot slower now…I guess Etrigan's power helped him with that weakness." Said Superman, as he sent out his heat vision to hit the creature in the chest.

Etrigan than got an idea. "Hmm…Superman, Green Lantern, Zatanna. To me my comrades!"

"…what?" asked Zatanna, as Etrigan rolled his eyes.

"Just get over here!" said Etrigan as the three came over. "listen, I have a plan…but you need to trust me."

"…alright." Said Superman as he the four looked at Shezmu, who got back up and growled and went towards them, roaring a bit as he powered up another blast of energy.

"Wait for it…and when I give the signal, blast him with everything you got." Said Etrigan as Batman threw a few batarangs at Shezmu as Wonder Woman threw her tiara like a discus. Shezmu just smacked them aside as he continued to run at them, Flash running forward as he got smacked aside from being to close.

"He's wiping the floor with them…" said Hal as Flash ran back at Shezmu and sent another super speed barrage of punches. "Flash, get out of the way!" Flash, hearing this, nods as he quickly got out of the way.

"NOW!" said Etrigan as he fired a blast of fiery energy down at Shezmu as Superman and Hal fired beams of energy at Shezmu, and Zatanna raised her arms up.

"Ygrene tsalb!" Zatanna fired a blast of magical energy to with the other three blasts as all four hits Shezmu, making the monstrous being roar as he was sent right into a wall with the four energy blasts crossing a bit before causing a large explosion, sending the heroes back a bit from the force of the blast, causing some of the stones to start to crack.

"…and THIS is why you don't cross the beams." Groaned Flash, getting up as Wildcat got up with a groan, rubbing his head as he looked at the smoke where Shezmu was standing.

"…think we won?" asked Zatanna, looking at the smoke and saw Shezmu was still there, standing.

"No way…how the hell did he survive that?" said Flash, his eyes widening with shock.

"This guy's harder to get rid of than a stubborn cockroach." Said Wildcat with a growl.

"dammit…I thought we had him that time…" said Hal, glaring at Shezmu as the creature began to chuckle a bit.

"It seems…I have underestimated you…heroes," said Shezmu with a dark chuckle. He looked up as ghostly energy began to form over him. "But I may as well…unlock the FINAL plaque!"

"Oh no…that's instant death!" said Etrigan, growling a bit.

"Correct…all those effected by this will be killed…" said Shezmu. "and don't think I don't know about the 'Goat blood' trick…I am well aware of it…so that leaves all of you vulnerable." That made their eyes widen.

"Uh…Bats? You got a plan for this?" Asked Hal, now nervous.

"For once, I don't." said Batman with a frown, as the others looked worried…but Superman's eyes just narrowed.

"…well, that's comforting…" said Flash in a flat tone as he looked towards Shezmu, who was powering up a ghostly white energy.

"Now…SAY GOODBYE!" said Shezmu as he prepared to fire.

"Alright…Goodbye!" said Superman as he fired a blast of energy right inside of Shezmu's mouth, making the monster to lose concentration as the energy died down as he gagged from the blast that hit his throat.

"…what the…hell?" asked Shezmu as he snarled, glaring at Superman as his eyes were glowing red still from the blast he just fired.

"Lets try this again, shall we?" asked Superman as he flew forward at a fast speed, creating a sonic boom as he tackled Shezmu, cuasing the two to crash through the wall and began to go up, as everyone outside looked up.

"Whoa, it's a bird! No…it's a plante! No wait, I got this one!" said Creeper, who was holding the humanoid jackal by the neck, as the jackal grabbed him by the arms and threw him into a wall. "I got it! It's Superman with a mummy in his arms!" he laughed at this as he jumped away from a punch from Anubis.

"What the hell is he planning?" asked Catwoman as she had Bast tied up in some Bolas as the large cat woman growled, beginning to try and break out from the as Superman dragged him up to the sky.

"It appears he is sending the demonic monster that created these beasts into the heavens…" said Azazel, watching as he dodged a slash from the large crocodile's claws as he slashed with his fiery sword.

Shezmu growled as he struggled against the Man of steel's hold as he saw they were going through the sky. "How is a mere human doing this!?" he growled, glaring down at Superman.

"That's just it…I'm not a human…I'm an alien from a planet called Krypton…I get my powers from your Sun god's source of strength…the sun." said Superman. "Lets see how well you take the light!" He then broke through the sound barrier as he flew faster upwards, going past one of the levels of the atmosphere.

"WHAT?!" asked Shezmu, as he cringed, feeling a strange heat formed as he looked back and went wide eyed as he saw the sun rising I the distance and saw Superman's muscles tense up.

"Now…say goodbye!" said Superman as he spun around in a super fast speed before throwing the mummy upwards, letting the sun's energy hit him. "Lets see how the power of Ra feels about you now!"

Shezmu roared in pain as he felt his body begin to break apart. "GAH!" he roared as he glowed bright white before shattering, turningi nto whisps of darkness. Superman panted as he saw the skies clear up back under him, the light shining through.

Back in Gotham, everyone looked up as Spoiler looked up. "Well…they did it…" said Spoiler with a smile as she heard a gasping sound and saw Robin was coughing, his boils now gone. "Tim!" She said as she hugged him tightly as he hugged back.

"Man…remind me to stay home the next time a mummy comes into town…" said Tim in a joking tone as Spoiler smiled under her mask as she lowered her hood and removed her mask, revealing her ture face: a pretty young woman with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and dark blue eyes as she smiled and leaned forward.

"Uh what are you-mmh?" Robin looked surprised as Spoiler kissed his lips, which he returned and after a short moment they broke it as she put her mask back on and helped him up. "So…was that just because you're happy to see I'm okay?" he asked in a flirty tone, as Spoiler rolled her eyes.

"Easy Teen Wonder." Spoiler, giving him a wink as the two went back inside as they saw King Tut and his henchmen turn back to normal and pass out, all of them exhausted from the energy used to turn them into monsters.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." Catwoman said as she crossed her arms and looked up at the sunrise. "Well, it looks like we're done here for now." As she saw the Justice League walk out. Catwoman and Catgirl got out their whips at this as the cops began to cuff King Tut and his men and drag them to the still good police cars.

"Hey Batman, if you need any help, just give us a call, okay?" asked Creeper as he ran off, chuckling up a storm as Azrael got his flame sword out.

"Until we meet again…" Azrael slash the ground and creating a smoke screen that caused him to vanish as the two Cat-themed heroines used their whips to go onto a building and climbed up.

"…you sure have some interesting friends." Said Flash with a chuckle, as Batman just nods.

"So Etrigan…since you helped us, I have a question for you." Batman said calmly as Superman landed. Etrigan looked up at this calmly, curious. "How would you like to join the Justice League?"

"Hmm…since it's clear that you want to keep an eye on me…I accept." Said Etrigan. "But you also have to ask Jason." He took a deep breath and says "Gone, gone o Etrigan…Resume once again the Form of man!" he cloaked himself in flame before turning back into Jason.

"I apologize for my earlier nature…so, I hear you want us to join the Justice League, yes?" asked Jason as the others nod. "Alright…I accept your terms. But first, lets head somewhere to rest. I am quite tired."

"Good idea." Said Batman with a very soft yawn. "Lets head too our homes to get some rest. I've had enough excitement until tonight…" the League then headed out at this, not realizing they had left something behind; four jars, which were on the ground in one piece.

The four jars turned slightly as their eyes glowed bright red, as a dark chuckle is heard from inside of the four jars.

End of 'Son of the Demon' Arc

Well, I hope you enjoyed this arc. The next arc, 'The Return of Black Adam', introduces an old time favorite of mine: Captain Marvel/Shazam. I hope you guys wait patiently for that and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	10. Return of Black Adam Part 1

Lets start this new arc, shall we? Enjoy.

The Rebirth of Black Adam Part 1

(Metropolis, New York. Daily Planet. February 15th, 8:35)

The Daily Planet, a large skyscraper over looking Metropolis, was the home of the greatest information-gathering site in the city. Television news, Newspapers and a news website were all held in this building.

In the top floor, however, was the home of the newspaper staff where many cubicles were set up for the different types of journalists. Jimmy was out and about, handing out coffee too the reporters, his camera hung around his neck as he hummed a tune.

Lois was humming as she looked at a new bracelet while she was working on a new story, a smile on her face as she heard a person behind her clear his throat. "Hey sis, ya mind not giving your wrist goo-goo eyes? We don't want your beau jealous, do we?"

"Ha-ha, real funny Ron." Said Lois, turning to an African-American young man with short black hair, a pair of glasses over his brown eyes, a white shirt under a nice jacket, blue pants and a pair of tennis shoes. "So, how's my favorite brother in-law? Were you nice to my little sister yesterday?"

"I'm good. I brought Lucy to one of those cheesy flicks she really likes before going to dinner." Said Ron sheepishly. "I swear, I'm gonna need to work 3 weeks to make up the money I lost in that one Valentines Day. What about you and Clark?"

"We went out for a date and he got me this bracelet." Lois said, looking over her wrist with a smile. "For a big goof, he can be a real sweet heart."

"What about me, eh?" asked a voice, making the two roll their eyes as they looked at a muscular man with graying reddish hair, a short mustache, a '12' jersey over a white shirt, white khakis and black shoes.

"Buzz off, Steve." Said Lois in a flat tone. The man, named Steve Lombard, just chuckled as he put a hand up in surrender.

"Easy there, Lois. Man, I kind of find it strange that you went with that goofball, Kent. Seriously, what does he have that I don't?" asked Steve with a shrug.

"…Maybe respect towards women? Or he doesn't try too show off as much?" asked Lois in a flat tone, going back to work.

"Lois! Where's that husband of yours?" asked a voice as she just sighed.

"And I'll get back to this story after this." Lois mumbled as she turned and saw an graying haired African-American man with a vest over a long sleeved shirt, a black tie and a pair of khakis. "Oh, hey Perry. What's up? Why do you need Clark?"

"Oh not much…'cept that you, him and Olsen need to talk to me." Said Perry. "Give him a text or whatever. Just get him too my office as soon as possible." Perry then left at this as Lois got out her cell phone and began to write a text for him.

(Metropolis City Hall, February 15th, 8:41)

Superman was busy at this time, alright…taking on a super villain. The villain in question appeared to be a black haired young man with a tanned skin tone, a ripped camouflage T-shirt and a pair of black army pants and combat boots. But the oddest thing is that at half of it's face, most of it's torso and it's right arm, it appeared to be a robotic skeleton.

"Alright Metallo, why are you attacking City hall?" Asked Superman, glaring at the man as the android just chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious, Man of Steel? I was just trying to get your attention." Said Metallo, glaring at him as he fired a blast of green energy out of his eyes, hitting Superman down into the ground.

"Kryptonite Lasers…" cringed Superman, his legs shaking a bit as he glared. He then fired his heat vision at Metallo, as he countered with a green blast, the two blasts connecting as the two were pushing back against each other.

'I need to get some help…and fast…' thought Superman with a cringe as he kept the laser up, as he heard something coming from the distance as a red and blue blur smashed a fist against Metallo's face, sending him flying.

"You look like you were having a problem there, Kal." Said a female voice as a younger girl, about 19 in age, flew over. She had long blonde hair, dark blue eyes, a blue shirt with the same insignia as Superman over her chest and elbow-length sleeves, a red skirt, red knee-high boots, white gloves and a red cape on her back.

"Good to see you too, Kara." Said Superman with a nod as he glared at Metallo, who got up as he readjusted his jaw.

"So the Sidekick is here, eh?" asked Metallo, glaring at Supergirl. "And ta think, he didn't ask ya to join that little club of his."

"He did…just didn't want to be part of the group. They already got him, that's all the Kryptonian power they need." Said Supergirl as she nods to Superman, who nods back as the two fired their heat visions at Metallo, sending him flying back as his metal body began too fall apart.

"Think we got him?" asked Supergirl, curious as she saw Metallo getting up, grabbing a car as the metal and technology from it began to fall apart, going into the robot, fixing up his damaged parts.

"Not likely, kid…but now it's time to get serious." Metallo said as his chest opened up, revealing a circular orb with a green stone inside, as a bright glow came out, making the two Kryptonians cringed as they began too weaken.

"Ugh…Kryptonite…" said Kara with a groan, falling onto the ground with a groan, holding her stomach from the pain as Superman glared daggers at Metallo, as he chuckled.

"Looks like I'll be the one too finish you off…" He powered up his core, smirking evilly as Superman groaned, not liking where this was going.

"I knew my sensors got something…didn't expect it ta be your metal butt, Corben." Said a voice as the sound of jet boots filled the air as a figure came down from the sky. The figure was a gray armor-clad figure with glowing blue eyes, a dark silver Superman Shield on his chest with a red cape, and holding a large sledgehammer-like weapon.

"Oh joy…Steel." Metallo said with a glare, as he got ready to go again. "Lets see if you're better than the freaks of steel."

"Lets see then," said steel as he swung his hammer like a throwing hammer, as it suddenly flew at Metallo, smashing into his chest and breaking the core. "Return!" He said as the hammer flew back into his hand.

"Thanks Steel." Said Kara as Steel just nods as the three glared at Metallo, who groaned.

"Ah nuts…" said Metallo as he saw the three fly at him and all three sent three-way punch at him, sending him flying back and into the ground, groaning a bit. Superman and Supergirl shot out their heat vision too melt the asphalt too make Metallo sink before they sent out their chilled breath too solidify it.

Superman then heard a beeping sound as he reached into a pocket in his cape and looked at it and says, "Ah crud, I gotta go. Think you two can take care of this?"

"Sure Kal, see ya." Said Kara as she waved goodbye as Clark flew off, leaving a red stream behind him.

"Where does that guy go?" asked Steel flatly as Kara just laughed.

"You'd be surprised." Kara said with a smile at this as she sighed a bit.

(Back at the Daily Planet)

Clark ran in at this, now dressed in a nice-looking black suit over a brown vest, a dark red tie, black shoes an a pair of black rimmed glasses as he accidentally hit a pile of papers next too an older man. "Sorry Whit." He said sheepishly as the white haired man just shrugs as he went to pick them up.

"Glad you got my text, Smallville." Lois said with a smile as she pecked his check. A red haired woman just chuckled at this sight. "What is it, Lana?"

"Nothing Lois. Just make sure I'm the godmother of your kid, kay?" she asked in a joking tone, as the two blushed slightly at that.

"Lois, Clark, there you two are." Said Perry as he walked over. "Listen, I need to talk to you…Olsen, you're involved with this too." Jimmy, who was giving out some coffee, just nods. "Someone get one of the other interns to finish up Olsen's job, please."

The three went into Perry's office, which was a nice-looking room with a large desk with different newspapers put on the wall, each of them with big headlines that hit the streets of Metropolis. A large desk was in the middle behind a large window set as Perry sat down.

"What's up, Chief?" asked Jimmy, curious as the three sat down.

"Ya mind telling me what…THIS is?" He asked, showing two things and putting them on the desk. Clark looked at it and was shocked; it was an ad of some kind, it read 'Spend one day with the Man of Steel' and a letter from Fawcett City.

"Oh, that? It's a contest I thought up. You know, for out of town readers." Jimmy said with a shrug. "You mean someone won?"

"Guess so, since I found this in the mail box addressed too the planet…but apparently it's for Superman." Said Perry. "I took a good read of it and I think this kid should be the one who wins."

"What makes him so special?" asked Clark, curious.

"He's actually a subject we chose for an expose on orphans with rough lives. You know, under privileged kids? I had Ron take care of it, but he's busy so I'm thinking you three can help with it." Said Perry.

"Alright…who is this kid?" asked Lois, curious.

"His name…is Billy Batson. He's a kid who happens to be friends with one of my old friends, Sterling Morris of WHIZ Radio" Perry said calmly, as the three nods. "And make sure Superman hears about this as well…since he's clearly wanting too see him. Stay a couple days there if you want until your story is done."

"I think Superman will get the message." Said Clark with a smile as the three headed out as he got out his cell phone. "Better tell Kara about this…"

Lois looked at Lana and asks "While we're gone, think you can watch over Krypto for us?"

"Sure Lois." Said Lana with a smile. "Krypto is a real sweetie, so I think I can take care of him."

"Good idea." Said Jimmy with a nod as the three headed out. The three got to the elevator and says "But isn't it a 3 day drive from New York to Illinois?"

"NOT if you know the right guy." Said Clark with a smirk, as Jimmy and Lois smirked at this as well. He then got out a cell phone and says "Hey Bruce, I'm gonna need a favor from ya…"

(The next day…)

(Fawcett City, Illinois. Beckville ST, February 16th, 9:02)

"Man, I am SO BORED!" groaned a kid as a group of kids were at a basketball court, skateboards near them. There were five of them in all, all of them sitting on a bench with a bored look on their face.

"Yo Eugene, what do you think we should do?" asked a Hispanic boy who was slightly over weight and wearing a Black T-shirt and khakis. A young asian boy, around the same age, shrugs as he got out a PDA and began to look through a list of things. The boy had a pair of glasses over his brown eyes, short black hair, a black T-shirt with a Pac man-like symbol on his chest.

"Hmm…I think the arcade could be a good choice." Said the boy, named Eugene. "What do you think, Pedro?"

"Eh, we went there yesterday," said Pedro, as Eugene looked through the list.

"What about the local café? We could get something to eat." Said Eugene as a African American girl just shrugs, while wearing a pink t-shirt with a picture of a cartoon girl with a dark purple gem sword on the front of her shirt, with the title 'Princess Amethyst" over it and a black jacket and a pair of jeans. "What Darla?"

"I'm not really hungry…Billy, Freddy? You two got any ideas?" asked Darla as two kids looked at them. One of them had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and wearing a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Next to him was a black haired, blue-eyed boy with a red shirt with yellow sleeves, blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Hmm…I think Billy knows, right?" asked Freddy, looking at the boy, who smirked as he put on a baseball cap with a lightning bolt on it with a 'FL' on it.

"We're waiting for those Daily Planet guys." Said Billy.

"…Really? We're waiting for Superman?" asked Eugene flatly. "Dude, there's no reason for a super hero to come to our town."

"Yeah, what are the likelihood of Superman showing up here, amigo?" asked Pedro, looking at Billy at this.

"I don't know…you ask me." Said a voice as everyone turned around and saw a taxi come up as the three reporters came up. The source of the voice was Clark as he tipped his hat at them. "What's up, guys?"

"Hey, I've seen your pictures in the newspaper! You're those reporters who know Superman!" said Billy with a huge smirk. "Oh man, it's so cool to see you guys in person!"

"I'll say." Said Freddy with a smirk. "So…is Superman coming with you guys?"

"Yep. If you can't tell, I happen to be one of his best pals." Jimmy said with a smirk.

"…I thought he was friends with Batman." Darla said, confused. Jimmy faltered a bit at this.

"One of his NON-SUPERHERO friends." Jimmy clarified. The kids than said 'Oh…' as Jimmy sighed. "Oh brother…"

"So, where IS Superman?" asked Pedro, curious. "I mean, I see you three, but no Superman."

"That's because he's right behind us." Lois said with a smile. "Clark, think you can get him here?"

"Of course. But I'll need to call him up. One sec." Clark said as he wet into an ally way, getting his cell phone out as he did so.

Billy looked at Lois and asks, "So…what's this rumor going around about Superman and Wonder Woman?"

"Yeah, I don't see those two as a couple." Said Pedro. Lois inwardly grinned at this.

'Good to see SOME people have sense…' she thought as she noticed Darla's shirt and asks "Princess Amethyst, eh? I heard that's a good show."

"It is. One of the best action shows out there." Darla said with a smirk. Eugene rolled his eyes at this. "What?"

"Oh please, everyone knows that the Challengers of the Unknown is a better show." Said Eugene, not noticing that Superman was behind him until he cleared his throat, making him jump as he turned around.

"I'll admit, the reboot isn't as good as the original." Superman said with a smirk. The five kids then said 'Whoa!' at once, since they were shocked to see him.

"Whoa, you're really here!?" asked Pedro with surprise. "But…why?"

"Well, you can thank your friend Billy there." Superman said as he got out an envelope. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his letter." The kids then excitingly began to talk to him, as Lois and jimmy both chuckled.

They didn't know it, but the group was being watched at the moment; Batman and Wonder Woman were near by on a rooftop, as the masked man watched from afar, the Batwing behind him. "…I don't get it…" Batman said calmly.

"What? That Clark is nice enough too see some kids?" asked Wonder Woman, curious. "Flash does it all the time in Central City, and I try to do it every now and again in Washington."

"I mean I don't get why he's here while I'm doing an investigation…Hal told me that he saw an odd meteorite near this city, and I was going see what it was. I didn't expect to hear from Clark until half-way here."

"So…you invited me too come…why?" asked Wonder Woman, now curious. "Just to spend time with me?" She asked the last part in a slightly teasing tone, as Batman just gave her a flat look.

"Hal told me he saw a strange meteorite coming down to earth. He said that the energy signature on it was similar to yours, so I was hoping you'd know what it was." Batman said calmly. Wonder Woman just chuckled as she flew ahead as Batman got on his batwing to follow suit.

Superman looked at the kids and asks "So…what now?"

"Well first, I need to get something. Be right back." Said Billy as he…ran across the streets too an old-looking apartment.

"…What the heck is that pile of crap?" asked Jimmy, confused.

"That's Crescent Moon Apartments. Its an old building from world War II-Era Fawcett City." Eugene explained. "It's also the home of our friend, Billy."

Superman frowned at this as he followed, going inside ash e looked around. "…what a dump…" he mumbled to himself at a dirty-looking apartment that looked like it has seen better days. He then saw a blonde haired young woman, around late teens or early 20s, with a black dress hanging out by a door, sighing a bit. "And you are?"

"…The name's Bambi. Bambi Jones." Said the girl, who was chewing some gum.

"…Shouldn't you be in your room?" asked Superman, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, I live here…I guess business been slow." She sighed as she says "Before you go all Grandma's Apple pies and baseball on me, tough guy, I'm not trying to do anything bad…I'm just having…some trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Superman, curious.

"Oh not much…my folks are poor on the streets and some jerk named 'La Green' took me away and gave me this job…" sighed Bambi, looking down. "To be honest…I Want to get out of it…I really do…but…Lagreen has a tendency too cause a lot of pain to those around him…"

Then there was the sound of beating going on upstairs as Superman frowned "What's that?"

"Ah crap," said Bambi as she ran up the stairs, Superman following suit when he came up, he was shocked. Before him was a 20 something year old man kicking Billy, making him cringe. The man was lean and wore a gray hoodie with a green ski cap on his head and a pair of jeans.

"Listen you little brat, if you're going be on the streets, ya listen to MY Rules, got it?" asked the man, picking him up the neck, as he cringed at the tone.

"Hey! Let him go, Lagreen." Said Bambi with a glare as Lagreen just smackedh er aside.

"This doesn't involve you, Bambi." Lagreen said as he slammed Billy against a wall, as Superman's eyes narrowed, Suddenly a blast of energy nearly hit his foot, as Lagreen looked at Superman with shock, as he dropped him.

"So…you like to pick on kids, hmm?" asked Superman with a dark glare. Lagreen gulped at this, backing up as Superman says "Get out of my sight…or else you'll regret it."

Lagreen ran away at this, as Bambi rubbed her chin at this as she went over to Billy, who groaned. "Billy, hon, you okay?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm okay, Bambi…thanks you two." Billy said with a cringe as he got up. "I just need to get something out of my apartment…" He got a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, as he ran inside.

Superman followed him and looked around the apartment and frowned. It looks nice, but quite old with chipping paint and some broken walls. It was a simple Living room apartment with a separate bedroom and bathroom with a small couch, a fridge near by for food and a small oven for cooking stuff on it and a Not-so-big TV wth what appeared to be a cable box on it.

"I'm back." Said Billy as he stuffed some money into his pocket as a mewing sound is heard. Superman raised an eyebrow as a small head poked out, mewing a bit. It was a small kitten with orange fur with black stripes, similar to a tiger's, with dark amber eyes.

"And this is?" asked Superman, curious.

"Oh this? This is Tawny, he's my cat." Said Billy. "He's pretty tame for a kitten. When ever I go out and about, I like to bring him with."

"AH, so he won't be alone?" asked Superman. "…Where are your parents?"

Billy looked down at this, as he says, "They died when I was 4 years old…"

"Oh…I'm…sorry. I know how it feels to have lost family…I lost my parents when I was very young as well." Superman said with a sad look.

"It's okay…I do remember what they always told me when I was little. 'Be good and Good will follow'…it was the Batson motto." Billy sighed as he says "come on, I'm sure the others are waiting…" He walked ahead at this; as Tawny rubbed his head against Billy's chest too make him feel better.

Superman smiled softly at this as he looked at the room and sighs. "No one should live like this…" he said softly as he followed the two, Bambi watching sadly at this.

The two came back outside as Lois asked, "What took you?" as she noticed the bruises and asks, "What happened to you, Billy?"

"It's a long story…" Said Billy with a sigh.

"Then we got enough time for that." Said Jimmy. "Come on, aren't you going to show us around?"

"Sure, come on." Said Billy as he and his friends lead the three out-of-towners ahead, not noticing someone watching from the distance.

"Hmm…seems we have found him…the guardian is with him," the man said calmly as he sunk into the shadows.

(Outside of Fawcett City. February 16th, 11:09)

The Batwing landed as they went to the site of the energy signature. "Hmm…" Batman as he saw a large collection of trees and rocks unearthed.

"This can't be a good sign…" Wonder Woman said as she saw a black rock with strange symbols on it. "What is that?" She asked as she flew over. She rubbed it, but cringed at a yellow bolt of lightning that came off of it.

"What's going on?" asked Batman as he walked over, rubbing his chin as he saw the stone began to crack as he went wide eyed. "Oracle, send more Justice League members here! Quickly!"

"Why?" Asked Oracle on the other side.

"Trust me, this isn't going to be good…" Batman said as he saw the stone break apart before shattering completely, as Batman and Wonder Woman looked in awe at the person who was trapped inside.

"For centuries I was sealed away…8 years ago I was sent across the universe…the Wizard should know by now…YOU CANNOT STOP…BLACK ADAM!" said the figure as he walked out. The man in question had a very strong build, similar to Superman's, with short-slicked back black hair, dark amber eyes, slightly pointed ears, a black jumpsuit with golden wristband, golden boots, a yellow sash and a yellow lightning bolt on his chest.

"Who are you?" Asked Wonder Woman with a glare, as she stood her ground.

The man, known as Black Adam, just chuckled as he says "A warrior of Greece, hmm? I have no time for you, young wench. I am after the chosen of the Wizard…" He then took off, leaving a shockwave behind him.

"…THIS is going to be bad." Batman said calmly. "Oracle…can you send the coordinates to these people here…" He then began to list off names, looking up towards Fawcett City as storm clouds formed.

End of Part 1

Well, I hope you liked it. Please stay tuned for Part 2, tell me what you thought of it, and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	11. The Rebirth of Black Adam Part 2

Time for the next part of this arc, so lets continue this adventure. Enjoy

The Rebirth of Black Adam Part 2

(Fawcett City, Illinois. McKeon History Museum. February 16th, 11:05)

"…Next time a super hero visits, I'M choosing the first place…" Pedro said flatly as the group was walking through a museum. The main room had many attractions, from a large triceratops skeleton to a large statue.

"Oh come on, Pedro. I wanted too show these guys the exhibit for the first-and so far, ONLY-super hero from Fawcett City." Eugene said as they went to the WWII-era wing of the history museum.

"There he is!" Said Billy as he pointed too a large glass dome over a display dummy wearing a dark brown military-styled uniform with a red diamond symbol on the front, brown gloves, pants, and black boots. On it's head was an aviator's helmet with a pair of goggles on top of it and a strange-looking pistol in it's hand.

"…Who is this?" Asked Jimmy, confused.

"THIS is the Spy Smasher's uniform. He was a super hero from Fawcett who helped fight the Nazis, especially their Super Soldier, Kapitän Nazi." He motions too a large poster near by, showing a dark blonde haired man with dark blue eyes, a black and red Nazi uniform on. The most surprising thing was his large size and swastika tattoo on his forehead.

"Well, he seems…Nice." Lois said calmly as she saw the other war heroes of World War II, such as the Blackhawks, the Freedom Company and the regular soldiers of WWII. "OK, they I recognize."

"Indeed. All of them were great heroes of the old days." Eugene said with a nod as Superman smiled a photograph of Spy Smasher shaking hands with a middle-aged, muscular man dressed in a black jacket over a striped shirt, white and red stripped pants and a nice-looking hat with stripes and stars on it.

A beep is heard as Superman pressed his hand against his comlink "Batman, what is it?"

"We have a threat in the area. He's very powerful and is looking for someone. Keep an eye out for him." Batman on the other side said, as he continued "I also called others from the League too aid us in this caper."

"Understood, I'll keep my eyes out for-" Before Superman could finish his sentence, Black Adam Crashed through the ceiling. "…Never mind, I think I found him…" as he turned and glared at Black Adam, who brushed off the rubble.

He looked towards the group…specifically at Billy. He walked over and asks "You are the chosen of the wizard? You are nothing more than a child." Tawny wiggled out of Billy's coat and hid behind Darla, hissing at Black Adam.

"Hey, back off the kid, elf-boy." Jimmy said with a glare, as Black Adam picks him up by the back of his shirt. "Hey! Put me down, ya jerk!" He then punched him square in the face, making Jimmy then yell out in pain from the thickness of his skin.

"…Hmm…I felt a small bit of that…impressive." Said Black Adam as he threw Jimmy to the ground and picking up Billy. "And now…to dispose of you before it's too late." He then took off at this.

"Billy!" said Darla in shock as she and her friends began to panic, as Lois came over to calm them down.

"Lois, get the kids to safety. I'll go get Billy." Superman said as he flew off after Adam, as Billy was struggling in his grip.

"Hey! Let me go!" Billy said, squirming a bit as he looked down. "Uh…when we get closer to the ground that is."

"Hmm…how about you get closer." Black Adam said calmly as he dropped him, causing Billy to scream as he fell.

"Billy!" Superman yelled as he quickly flew after the falling boy, but Black Adam tackled him out of the sky, smirking as he watched him fall before…

"GOTCHA!" said a voice as Billy looked up to see that he was in the arms of Wonder Woman. "You alright?"

"Uh…yeah…" Billy said with a nod as Wonder Woman set him down carefully as he saw that Batman arrived soon after her, followed by some of the other Justice League members: Zatanna, Green Lantern, Etrigan and Aquaman. "WHOA…the Justice League! THIS would be SO awesome of I wasn't in mortal danger!"

"Billy, isn't it? Why is he coming after you?" asked Batman calmly, looking at the boy with a stern look.

"Heck if I know. He just said something about a 'wizard' and that's all I know." Said Billy. He then yelled out when he saw Black Adam fly over, but Green Lantern sent a giant green fist too send him back.

"Kid, find a place to hide. Fast." Green Lantern said, as Black Adam broke free from the hold as he glared darkly. He then flew forward, but got sent back by a sonic scream from Black Canary.

"Not so fast, pal." Black Canary with a glare as she got into a stance. "Lets see you get past all of us first."

"With pleasure." Black Adam said as he powered up some lightning, but Etrigan quickly retaliated with a fireball. Adam smacked the fire aside, glaring deeply at the demon, who withdrew his sword and got into a stance.

Etrigan then says "You shall not harm the boy, Lightning user…" as he growled, charging at him as Black Adam flew forward, his fists ignited with yellow electricity. The two clashed, fiery blade connecting with electrical fists as the two different magic's caused a backlash.

"Ezeerf ni eno ecalp!" Zatanna said as a icy energy formed over Black Adam, freezing him in place. "That should hold him for a bit-wait, why is he still moving?" She then saw the ice was cracking, as Black Adam was breaking free.

"Nice try, girl. But the magic I have is above yours, Homo-Magi." Black Adam said, his eyes narrowing darkly as yellow energy formed out of his eyes.

"Wait, how did you-" before Zatanna could finish her sentence, Black Adam was infront of her, grabbing her by the neck.

"You use Backwards Magic…I have heard of it before I was banished again…it is a rare magic, that can only be done by the Homo-Magi."

"How do you know so much about magic?" Asked Batman, giving him a glare.

"Isn't it obvious? I have the Wisdom of Zehuti, which gives me many information from studying of the Wizard's tomes." Black Adam said calmly as he threw the magical girl right at Batman, making the two cringe as they hit the ground.

"So you have the power of the Egyptian Gods, am I correct?" Wonder Woman asked, giving him a glare as she got her grabbed her tiara.

"That is correct…and from your aura…you are affiliated with the Greeks, yes?" Black Adam calmly. Wonder Woman just nosd as she threw her tiara like a discus, but Black Adam catches it without a flinch. "Was that really you're best move?"

"Ever hear of a distraction?" asked Wonder Woman as Black Adam was hit from behind by Superman's heat vision as Wonder Woman sent an upper cut his way, sending him as she grabbed her tiara from his grasp. She put it back on calmly as she watched Adam go up.

Adam caught himself in the air as he growled. "Why you little…" He began before three batarangs were thrown at him, as they exploded on contact. "Alright dark one…you die first." He said, his eyes glowing as a giant green fist slams him down.

"Yeah…no." Hal said in a flat tone as the energy fist grabbed him and threw him into a wall, as Black Adam glared darkly.

"Alright…fair enough…lets see you finish this fight with your lives." Black Adam said calmly as he powered up, his body sparking up as his insignia glowed brightly with the power.

Superman glared as he says "Black Canary, look for Billy. Make sure he's safe. We'll keep this one busy." Dinah nods as she got thumbs up, but a blast of lightning stopped her.

"Sorry, but no one can exit this battle until it is finished." Black Adam with a smirk as he glared darkly at them. The League got into a stance, getting ready for his next move.

(Downtown Fawcett City, Illinois. February 16th, 14:32)

"Ah man! Ah Man! Ah man!" Billy repeated over and over as he ran through the streets. "OK…I gotta find a place to hide, quick." He headed towards a tall building, with the words WHIZ Radio on it.

Billy then heard a voice say "Billy? What's wrong?" He looked and saw a middle-aged man with a balding head, a short white mustache, a pair of wire glasses over his eyes and a blue suit.

"Mr. Morris! There's a psycho with lightning powers trying to kill me!" said Billy, as the old man looked at him oddly. "…Yes I know it sounds crazy, but look!" He said, pointing at the sky as Mr. Morris saw Superman and Wonder Woman fighting against Black Adam in the sky.

"…OK…you need to go somewhere underground." Mr. Morris said. He looked around and saw the opening of a subway near by. "Go into the Subway and find a place to hide there." Billy nods as he ran ahead, going down the stairs, panting a bit as he looked around.

He then saw that the subway was completely empty, as a train arrived. He then saw one man walk out. He wore a trench coat and fedora, keeping himself hidden greatly as Billy noticed a familiar kitten run down the steps. "Tawny?" he asked as he saw the cat go into the train.

Billy followed the small feline, looking around inside o the train. It looked like any other subway train, but more filthy and an old man sleeping in a seat. Billy then felt the train start as he got inside, sitting down as he saw Tawny wandering around, jumping from seat to seat with curiosity.

He watched the outside, as he noticed it slowly starting to turn into a bright blue vortex of some kind. "What the?" he asked, shocked as he watched the energy fly right by. He then felt the train stop as he got up. He then saw the doors open as Tawny jumped out. Billy followed him as he looked around nervously.

Billy noticed that the train had stopped in what appeared to be a large cave, with a large door in front of him. He walked over to it, as it creaked open, like it hadn't been touched in years

He looked around the large room, as he saw that it had 7 large statues, each with some sort of gem in its forehead. In the middle of the room however, was an old man sitting on a stone throne. He wore a long, white robe with a silver lightning bolt-like medallion around his neck and dark gray eyes under his long white hair and a dark tanned skin tone.

"Uh…sir? Who are you?" the boy asked, as the old man chuckled.

"Me? I am the Wizard SHAZAM!" He said, releasing a blast of lightning from his palm. "And you, Billy Batson…are the one who will help protect this realm from evil…especially the corrupted, such as Black Adam…" The old man said calmly as he looked at him.

"Who IS Black Adam? The guy who's trying to kill me?" asked Billy.

"Yes…you see, 6000 years ago, Teth Adam was taken from his home by the Pharaohs of Egypt. He saw that people were in great need of aid, so when the prophet Moses asked for his aid, he agreed…but he felt he didn't have the power, so he sought out the power needed too save his fellow slaves."

"And after a long journey, he had found my home and asked for my aid. I agreed, as I could sense there was good in him. So I gave him the power of the gods he believed in: Which, coincidentally enough, were the same gods as the Egyptians. But when he used the power too help free the slaves along side Moses, I sensed an evil forming inside of him."

"After the slaves were freed, the slaves that came form his homeland asked him if he could bring them back home, which eh agreed to do, so the two groups parted ways. When they arrived home, they were welcomed back in thresholds. The people looked too Black Adam as if he was a god and that made him grow more dark and corrupted. When he tried too take over, a being known as Blaze fully corrupted him by his darkness."

"What happened?" asked Billy, cautious now. Shazam sighed as he got up and looked at a mural on the wall.

"I was forced to seal him away…but after the many millennia, his tomb was reopened, releasing his spirit into his descendent, a man named Theo Adam…an innocent man who had become corrupted by his darkness…so when he came back, Theo asked too be away from Earth before it was too late…so I sent him to the farthest star…"

"but it seems, even after these past 8 years…he had been fully corrupted…but I do see that there is still light in his soul from where Theo is at…" sighed Shazam. "But for now…he is a threat that must be dealt with…so I have chosen someone who hasn't been corrupted by any outside forces…you."

"Wait, me? But why?" asked Billy, confused.

"Despite your hardships, you have kept yourself kind and generous to those who needed it. That proves you are able to handle the burden I will give you…but you will need aid too fulfill this quest…will you accept this duty?"

Billy looked at black Adam's mural, and at the statues behind him, each of them representing a sin, as he nods. "Yes…I think I can if I have the right help."

"Good…" said Shazam with a small smile as he raised his hand, storm clouds forming over their heads as lightning began to form around Billy, making a ruin circle form around him as the two's eyes glowed. "And now I shall give you six gifts" The Wisdom of Solomon…the Strength of Hercules…the Stamina of Atlas…the Power of Zeus…the Courage of Achilles and…the speed of Mercury…" He said as the lightning went into him, making him glow before…seeing that he wasn't any different.

"Uh…Mr. Wizard? I think you need to fix your magic lightning, because nothing happened." Said Billy.

"In times of great importance, you can call upon the power…it is only to be used too defend the innocent, never for personal gain. Remember this." Shazam said calmly as he sat down, not noticing the large stone about to fall onto of him. "Good luck, Billy Batson…you will be aided by a good ally soon enough…" He said as Tawny jumped onto Billy and climbed up onto his shoulder as he purred.

"Wait, But I have more questions" Billy said as he began to glow.

"When you need my aid, just speak my name." Shazam said calmly as Billy vanished, causing the cave too cave in slightly as he just closed his eyes, as the rocks fell onto him and his throne. "I know you can do it, Billy…I know you can…" was his final words as he vanished under the rubble of his lair.

(Back in Fawcett City. February 16th, 18:02)

Billy blinked, as he was now in an alleyway, confused. "What the heck?" He asked, looking around as he saw a neatly folded pile of clothes with a familiar set of glasses on it. "Huh?" He then looked and saw that the alley way was only a few miles away from the park where he met Clark, Lois and Jimmy.

Tawny poked at the glasses with his paw, purring as Billy picked them up and rubbed his chin. "Wait a sec…" He then pointed to the glasses and then to the bench before going wide eyed. "Clark is Superman?" he asked himself as he looked at the glasses "WOW people are stupid for falling for this trick…"

"Billy, is that you?" asked a voice as Billy quickly hid the glasses in his pocket as he saw Lois arriving with Freddy. "Thank god you're alright. Where's Superman?"

"He and some of the Justice League are fighting against that Black Adam guy." Billy said as a grunt is heard as they saw that Superman hit the ground with a loud thud as Black Adam arrived, glaring darkly at them.

"So it seems the boy has been touched by the wizard's magic…I guess I have to finish you off now…" He said as he powered up a lightning bolt, but a lasso got around his neck, making him cringe as Wonder Woman kept it on him.

"Billy, go somewhere safe! Now!" Said Lois as he and Freddy ran off to stay away from him, as the two ran into a building.

"OK, explanation, now." Freddy said with a few pants.

"Long story short: Wizard chose me to fight this guy, gave me magic powers, said to say a magic word that can help me activate them." Billy explained as Freddy just looked at him flatly at this. "Yes, I know it sounds insane, but it's the truth!"

"OK…so how do you activate this power?" asked Freddy, looking out the window for a second as he saw Black Adam slamming down Wonder Woman with her own lasso as he removed it from his neck as he got a punch from Superman.

"I can only use it to protect others and at really important moments." Billy explained as he heard a bolt of lightning outside as he saw the building shake. "Uh…I think we should leave before this building falls down on top of us…"

"GOOD idea…" Freddy as the two ran ahead, but then saw Black Adam fly in, causing the ceiling's stones too fall apart from the age of the building. It began to fall as Billy was pushed ahead.

"FREDDY!" said Billy in shock as he saw the stone and bricks hit his friend, as the dust cleared, it showed that Freddy was okay, but his legs were covered with the remains of the ceiling. "Ah man, Freddy!" He said as he went forward to try and uncover him.

Black Adam, seeing this, flew forward too attack but was hit by a sonic scream from Black Canary as she arrived. "Oh no…" She said in shock at this site as she went over and helped pull the stones off of the downed 12 year old.

Freddy groaned as he was pulled out of the mostly moved rubble, as he cringed. "I…I can't feel…my legs…" He panted in pain. Billy looked at this with shock, as he glared at Black Adam.

'dammit…I get this power and I can't help my friend! OK Shazam, You better give me some sort of sign or something…wait…that's it!' Billy thought as he says "OK Adam…I think I know what to do now…I'm gonna call up the Wizard."

"Heh, good luck with that." Adam said with a dark smirk as the rest of the league arrived.

"Watch me…" Billy took a deep breath and then yelled "I NEED YOUR HELP, SHAZAM!" very loudly, as if calling for the wizard. He then heard thunder forming as gray clouds began to form over them.

"What's going on?" asked Zatanna as she saw a lightning bolt go down onto Billy

"BILLY!" Superman said in shock as he saw the lightning hit him, but then saw him glow brightly into a new shape.

"Whoa…" said Wonder Woman, seeing a new person from the lightning. Black Adam glared as a figure took the new shape, glaring with glowing blue eyes.

End of Part 2

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want it too be a surprise for Captain Marvel's appearance. So wait until then, okay? So please Read, Review and suggest away!


End file.
